I'm Always Here
by Addiefanxoxo
Summary: Addison finally gets the family she's dreamed of for so long. Not only is she Henry's mother, but also becomes a mother to three special girls. Jaddison
1. Chapter 1

**I'm nearly at the end of series six of Private Practice and really don't want to get to the end! I thought I would start a FF to make up for it! I love Addison so she will be the main character. **

**I know this isn't inline with the show, but in this story Jake's ex-wife died 5 years ago and he also had two daughter's with her. The oldest is Ivy who is 11 and the youngest is Lily who is 5. **

Addison walked out of the room where she had just slept with Jake Reilly. She'd had feelings for him for a while now and the time finally felt right.

As she walked through the corridors of the hospital, her smile started to disappear as she started thinking about Amelia and what she was going through. Addison was relieved that Amelia, who she thought of as a sister, had finally allowed her to be there for her and support her after having her 'unicorn baby'.

After visiting Amelia again and promising that she'd come back again tomorrow, Addison went out to her car.

She was hit by another wave of emotions and had to sit in her car for a while until the crying stopped.

All Addison wanted to do was get home and see her baby boy, so she pulled herself together so that she could drive home.

When she walked into her house, she wasn't expecting to see Sam there with Henry in his arms and she definitely wasn't expecting him to propose to her.

How dare he now tell her that he wanted to be a family with her. After all of the time he'd spent refusing to have anything to do with any baby that Addison wanted to bring into the world. It wasn't fair on Addison. She was happy with the thought of sharing a future with Jake and she didn't need Sam messing that up for her.

Addison still hadn't said anything since Sam had asked the question. Sam was looking at her with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry Sam, but I can't"

"I love you Addison. I'm sorry for not being ready for a family before, but I am now. I want to be Henry's father"

"It's too late Sam"

"Of course it isn't, I know you still love me"

"Let me put Henry up to bed and then we can talk"

When Addison came back downstairs again Sam was sat waiting.

"I've moved on Sam. You knew how much having a baby meant to me, yet you stood in my way of having one. You weren't there for me at the time I needed you most. Do you know how much I wanted your comfort and support Sam? But you couldn't give it to me because you were selfish" Addison said as she felt her temper rising

"I know, I'm sorry Addie. But please let me be there for you now"

"I can't Sam. You're saying you want to be there for Henry. But will you still mean that next month? Next year? You made it very clear you do not want to raise another child"

"I've changed my mind, I want to do this with you"

Before Addison replied there was a knock at the door.

"I'm actually expecting someone, you should go Sam"

"I've just proposed to you Addison, and now you're throwing me out"

"I don't want to marry you Sam. I'm sorry, I really am but things just aren't going to work out for us"

There was another knock at the door.

"I'm going to get the door"

"Fine" Sam said before storming off and going out of the back door

Addison wiped away the tears that had fallen from her eyes before hurrying to the door.

She opened the front door to see Jake stood there smiling, holding a big bunch of flowers in his hands.

Jake passed the flowers to Addison before leaning in to kiss her.

Addison pulled away smiling.

"Come on in Jake"

"Are you okay Addison? You look as though you've been crying" Jake asked as they sat down on the sofa

"It's been a hard day"

"I know, Amelia did so well"

"She did. Sam's just managed to make me feel even worse though" Addison said

It wasn't how she wanted to start the evening with Jake, but she wanted to tell him what had just happened.

"What's Sam done?"

"He proposed. He said he was ready to be there for Henry and be a family with us"

Addison saw the immediate worry spread across Jake's face.

"What did you say?"

"I turned him down"

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes, I'm certain that I do not want to marry Sam. I want you, if you still want me"

"More than anything" Jake said taking hold of Addison's hand

Addison cupped Jake's face and leant in to kiss him.

"But I need you to be sure that it's me that you want and not Sam. It's not just me that's going to be affected by our relationship. I need to think of Ivy, Lily and Angela too"

"I know you do. I wouldn't be saying this if I didn't mean it. I know I don't want a future with Sam but I would love a future with you, Henry and the girls. Henry is my main priority and the girls are yours so I know they will always come first. I want to be with you Jake and get to know Angela, Ivy and Lily properly if you'll let me"

"I believe you. So Addison Forbes Montgomery, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'd like nothing more" Addison smiled before the two of them shared a passionate kiss

**Please let me know what you think **


	2. Chapter 2

The more Addison thought about it, the more she realised how happy she was about being with Jake. Yes, Addison had been in love with Sam and he meant a lot to her but things just weren't meant to be between the two of them. Jake made her feel so special and he was great with Henry, which was everything to her.

Jake and Addison had been together for about a week now and things were going really well.

Today Addison was meeting Jake for lunch and he was bringing his daughter's with him. Addison had met them all before, but not since being with Jake and she was feeling incredibly nervous about it. She so desperately wanted them to like her because they were the most important thing in Jake's life.

Addison was stood holding Henry on her hip, trying to decide what to wear. She didn't know why she was finding this such a hard decision to make.

"We're going to meet Jake for lunch soon Henry and he's bringing his daughter's. You never know, one day they might be your sisters" Addison said before tickling his son's tummy and making him laugh

"Would you like that? Would you like three older sisters?"

Addison still hadn't picked out an outfit when her phone started ringing. She answered and it was Jake.

"Hey honey, I was just checking you still want to go for lunch?"

"Yes why, don't you?"

"I still want to go for lunch"

"Are you sure you want me to meet the girls Jake? If you think they need more time, then we can wait"

"You're meeting them today Addison. I know you're nervous, but they're going to love you"

"You don't know that"

"I do. Trust me, it's going to be fine"

"Okay, well I'll see you in an hour then"

Jake put the phone down before going upstairs to get his youngest daughter, Lily, ready.

"Let's brush your hair Lil. We need to leave soon to pick up Ivy and then go and meet Addison and Henry for lunch" Jake said

Lily went over and sat on her bed and let her Dad brush her hair.

"Ouch, you're pulling" Lily said

"Sorry honey, I'm trying to be gentle"

"Is Addison going to be my new Mommy? Because then she can brush my hair and she wouldn't pull like you do"

"I'm sure Addison will brush your hair for you if you'd like her to. Addison is my girlfriend and so maybe one day I'll marry her and she would be a Mommy to you. But we'll always remember your birth Mommy too"

"I don't remember Mommy, I only know her from photos"

"I know honey, but I've told you so many stories about her"

"She would have been the best Mommy"

It made Jake so sad that Lily had never met her Mother. Jake's ex-wife had died following very rare complications from giving birth to Lily so she never even got to hold her new born daughter. Lily was so desperate to have a Mom.

"Are you going to wear what you've got on? Or do you want to get changed?"

"I think I should put one of my pretty dresses on so that Addison will like me"

"Addison is going to like you no matter what you wear. But if you want to wear a pretty dress, then go ahead and get changed"

Lily picked out a dress and then Jake got it out of the closet for her.

Once Lily was ready to go, the two of them went to the car to go and pick up Ivy.

Ivy had stayed at her best friend, Holly's, house last night so they were going to pick her up on the way to meeting Addison.

Jake knocked on the door to Holly's Dad's house. Holly's parents had recently got divorced and Holly was staying with her Dad for the weekend.

"Hi Nick, is Ivy ready?" Jake asked when Nick answered the door

"I think so, come on in"

Jake and Lily stepped inside and Nick shouted upstairs to Ivy.

Ivy and Holly soon appeared downstairs.

"Dad, can I stay with Holly for the afternoon?"

"No, I told you yesterday that we're going out for lunch"

"I don't want to"

"I'm afraid it's not a choice Ivy, come on get your stuff and let's go"

"I don't want to go to lunch and meet Addison"

"Addison is really nice and you're going to like her. Come on, get your stuff because we're going to be late"

"I don't care"

"Ivy, now"

Ivy stormed off and went and got her stuff before coming down again.

"What do you say to Nick?"

"Thank you for having me to stay"

"It was no problem, enjoy your lunch and I'm sure I'll see you soon"

As soon as they were out of the front door Ivy started begging her Dad to not make her go again.

"Addison is expecting us Ivy. We're going to one of your favourite restaurants"

"I don't want to see Addison" Ivy said as tears appeared in her eyes

"Lily go and wait in the car, I need to speak to your sister"

Lily got in the car like she was told.

"Why don't you want to see Addison?"

"I just don't. I don't need to"

"I really like her and I think you will too. Just give her a chance for me, please? Lily's really excited to meet her"

"Fine but can we go straight home after?"

"Yes"

The two of them got in the car and Jake drove to the restaurant.

"Is Angela coming?" Ivy asked

"Yes she's meeting us there"

They got into town and Jake parked up before they walked to the restaurant. When they got there Angela was already sat with Addison and Henry.

Lily insisted on sitting on the other side of Addison.

After they ordered Addison tried to get to know all of the girls.

Lily and Angela both seemed happy to answer her questions. Ivy on the other hand, was being very difficult and was only giving one word answers.

In the end, Addison realised it was probably best to not directly ask Ivy questions.

It didn't take too long for their food to come.

"I need to go to the bathroom" Ivy said suddenly

"Oh Ivy, why didn't you say before the food came?" Jake asked

"Sorry"

"Can you wait until we've eaten?" Jake asked and Ivy shook her head

"Come on then, let's go"

"I want Addison to take me"

"Addison's eating her lunch" Jake started but Addison cut in

"It's okay, I don't mind"

Addison stood up and took hold of Lily's hand before taking her to the bathroom.

Ivy watched as they went. She hated how much Lily seemed to like Addison.

"Why are you being so horrible to Addison Ivy?" Angela said once Addison and Lily were inside

"I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"Leave it Angela" Jake warned

"Fine, but you're making this lunch really awkward Ivy"

When Addison and Lily returned they all finished their lunch.

Jake was hoping they would do something together but thought it was best to just take Ivy home.

"Do you want a lift back to college Angela?" Jake asked

"Err yes please if you don't mind"

"Right, you three say goodbye to Addison and then go and wait in the car"

They all said goodbye to Addison.

"I'm so sorry about Ivy, Addison. It's not you, she just doesn't want me to have a girlfriend"

"Okay" Addison said sadly "I really like you so I hope we can still be friends"

"I'm not ending things with you Addison"

"But Ivy doesn't want you to have a girlfriend"

"She'll come round to it. It's not going to be easy for her but she won't be horrible to you forever"

"Are you sure? Because I don't want Ivy to be unhappy"

"I'm positive. Ivy normally is a lovely girl, and I hope soon you'll be able to see the real Ivy"

"I'll keep trying" Addison said offering a small smile

Jake said goodbye to Addison and gave her a quick kiss before going to the car.

Addison was hoping today would have gone better. She got on well with Lily and Angela, but she hated that she was making Ivy so upset. Addison just hoped that Jake was right and Ivy would warm to her because she really did want a future with Jake, and Jake and the girls as part of that.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as they got home Ivy went straight up to her bedroom, closed the door and laid on her bed and cried. Once the tears started, she couldn't stop them.

There was no need for her to be horrible to Addison, but she couldn't help it. She was happy the way things were and she didn't want a new Mom.

The times before when she'd met Addison she'd really liked her. But now that she was her Dad's girlfriend, everything felt different and she didn't want everything to change.

Ivy had been lying on her bed hugging a cushion and crying when there was a knock on her door.

"Go away" Ivy shouted

"I just want to talk to you Ivy, please can I come in?" Jake said from the other side of the door

"No"

"Well I'm going to come in anyway"

Ivy turned so that she was facing away from her Dad when he walked into her bedroom.

Jake walked over to his daughter and couldn't help but feel bad when he saw Ivy's very tearstained face.

"I'm sorry I made you go to lunch with Addison today" Jake said as he sat down on the bed

"You don't have to say sorry"

"No I do. You were upset when I told you about me and Addison yesterday so I shouldn't have forced you into trying to get to know her. I was hoping that after you'd got over the initial shock, you'd be okay with it. I should have talked to you about how you were feeling though"

"It's okay"

"Can we talk now?" Jake asked and Ivy shrugged

"I know it must be hard. You've lost your Mom which is the hardest thing you've ever had to do. But I think we all moved on and learnt to be happy without your Mom. But now, I'm trying to change things again and I get that can't be very nice"

"I just want Mom back, I don't want a new one" Ivy admitted

"I know you do. I want your Mom back too, but there's nothing we can do to make that happen"

"I know"

"I really do like Addison though and I would like her to be a part of our life. She won't ever replace your Mom. But if you're really unhappy about me and Addison, then I will end it with her because your happiness comes above mine"

Ivy thought for a moment. She'd had time to realise that she was being a bit selfish.

"I do want you to be happy Dad and I don't want you to be single forever. Addison is really nice so I don't want you to break up with her" Ivy said smiling slightly at her Dad

"Thank you" Jake said smiling back

"Addison isn't going to like me now anyway. She'll love Angela and Lily because they were so nice to her but I was horrible so she won't want me around"

"That's not true Ivy. She understands how hard this is for you. Trust me, she's going to love being able to spend time with all three of you"

"I feel really bad" Ivy said starting to get upset again

"Well next time we see Addison, you can apologise to her and then we'll put the horrible lunch behind us. Okay?"

"Okay. Can we go see her now?"

"I'll have to check Addison's free, but if she is I'm sure she'd love for us to go and see her now"

"I'm really sorry Dad"

"It's okay, you don't need to apologise"

Jake gave Addison a call and she said she wasn't doing anything, so Jake took Ivy and Lily over to Addison's.

When they got there, Addison was sat down giving Henry a bottle.

Ivy nervously went in and stood close to Jake. Addison looked at her and could tell that she'd been crying a lot. She felt bad that she had made her so upset.

"Ivy has something she'd like to say" Jake said

Addison smiled gently at Ivy.

"I'm really sorry for being horrible to you"

"It's okay, I realise this must be hard. Do you fancy coming for a little walk along the beach with me?"

Ivy nodded her head.

"Can I come too?" Lily asked

"I'd just like a little time to speak to your sister, but how about you stay here with Daddy and give Henry the rest of his bottle for me?"

"Okay then"

Jake got Lily into a comfy position and then Addison passed Henry to her. Jake helped Lily to give Henry his bottle, so Addison and Ivy went onto the beach.

Ivy felt a bit nervous around Addison after how she'd behaved around her before.

"I realise this is a big change Ivy, but I really would like the chance to get to know you if you'll let me"

"I'd like that too. I just wasn't expecting Dad to say that you're his… you know… girlfriend"

"I really like your Dad, but even if I'm his girlfriend now you, Lily and Angela are always going to come first"

"Do you think you'll get married?"

"I'm not sure, it's still very early days. Would you mind if we did?"

"I wouldn't mind, it's just…" Ivy started but then she suddenly burst into tears

"Hey, what is it? Whatever it is you can tell me" Addison said wrapping her arm around Ivy

"If you were married, you'd kind of be like our Mom. I know that I'll always remember my real Mom but I think that Lily will forget that she ever existed"

"We won't let Lily forget about your Mom. We can still talk about her and look at photos of her"

"Okay"

"And I'll never try to replace your Mom but I would like to be there for you. If there's something you're upset about or you're worried about something, I am here"

"Okay, thank you"

Addison gently brushed away Ivy's tears with her thumb.

Ivy really enjoyed her chat with Addison and now felt ready to let her into her life.

When they returned to Addison's house, Lily was happily playing with Henry and Jake was sat watching them.

"Do you girls like ice cream?" Addison asked and they both said yes

"How about we go to the park and get some ice cream?"

They had a really nice afternoon together talking, laughing and eating ice cream.

**If anyone has any storylines they'd like me to write about, I'm happy to do it! Please review x **


	4. Chapter 4

Addison and Jake's relationship was still going strong. Addison felt like she was developing a good relationship with Jake's children too.

Jake had stayed at Addison's house with Lily and Ivy for the first time last night.

It was a Saturday morning and Lily and Ivy were both sat downstairs watching TV in their pyjamas.

"What would you girls like for breakfast?" Addison asked

"What do you have?" Ivy replied

"I could try and make some pancakes" Addison suggested

"Yes please"

Jake came down the stairs carrying Henry. He'd had a bit of a diaper explosion and Jake had said he would sort it.

He smiled when he saw Addison, Ivy and Lily all laughing whilst Addison tried to make pancakes.

"Do you need some help there?"

"I'm doing just fine" Addison replied unconvincingly

"Okay, well just shout if you need me"

After making a big mess, Addison did manage to make pancakes for everyone. Together, they all sat down and ate breakfast.

"What do you all fancy doing today?" Jake asked

"Can we ride bikes?" Ivy asked

"Addison do you fancy that?"

"That sounds like fun, I can sit somewhere with Henry while you ride"

"I can have Henry in a seat on the back of my bike"

"Are you sure?" Addison asked as she didn't feel confident to have Henry on the back of hers

"Yeah sure. Do you want to do that Lily?"

"Okay but can we have ice cream too?"

"If you're a good girl"

"I always am"

"Hmm if you say so"

After breakfast, Jake and Addison cleared up the kitchen which was a big mess after Addison's pancake making.

Ivy had gone upstairs to get ready but Lily was still downstairs making Henry laugh.

"Let's go and get you dressed Ivy" Jake said

"Please will you get me dressed Addison?" Lily asked

"Yeah sure"

Lily adored Addison and constantly wanted to be with her.

Addison went upstairs with Lily to the room that she'd slept in last night.

"What are you going to wear today then?"

Lily looked through the bag of clothes that Jake had packed for her and picked out a dress.

"It's probably best not to wear a dress if you're riding a bike. Let's see if Daddy packed you any shorts"

Addison looked through the bag and found a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that Jake had packed.

Lily took off her pyjamas and got dressed. Once she was dressed Addison brushed her hair for her before putting it into plaits.

Addison loved being there for the girls and looking after them. Jake having three incredible daughters made being with him even more special.

Addison was just finishing off Lily's hair when Ivy came in.

"Addison please will you put my hair in plaits for me too too?"

"Yeah sure, come and sit down"

Once Ivy and Lily were ready, Addison packed a bag and then they were all ready to go.

"Aren't you going to be a bit hot in that hoodie Ivy?" Jake asked "it's going to be a really hot day"

"I'm cold"

"Okay. Let's get going then"

They went out to the car and Jake drove them down to the pier.

Once they were sorted they stared riding their bikes along the front.

Lily was quite slow but Addison was impressed with how well she was riding.

After a while Lily was starting to get tired so Addison said she would stop with Lily at a park that they were near so that Ivy and Jake could go on a bit further.

"Do you want me to take Henry?" Addison asked

"It's okay, I think he's enjoying the ride. Unless you want to take him?"

"No, as long as you're happy to keep him"

It was a very hot day so Addison made sure Lily had plenty of water when they stopped. Her face was very pink.

"Do you want to go play?"

"Can I just sit here with you?"

"Yeah sure"

Lily was a little chatterbox and really did make Addison laugh at some of the things she came out with.

After a while, Jake and Ivy returned and joined them at the park.

"Ivy you must be boiling, take your hoodie off" Jake said

"I don't want to"

"How can you possibly want to keep that thing on"

"I just want to keep it on, what difference does it make to you?"

"You look like you're sweltering"

"Just leave it Jake, if Ivy wants to keep her hoodie on then she can"

Addison and Jake went and bought ice creams before coming back to the bench where they were sat.

After they'd had them, Lily and Ivy went on the swings in the playground for a bit.

"Why will Ivy not take off that hoodie? She's boiling hot" Jake said to Addison

"I think she's feeling a bit self-conscious" Addison replied

"What do you mean?"

"I've noticed that she tries to cover her chest a lot and it's probably because she's started to develop" Addison told Jake

"Oh, what should I do?"

"Well it's probably time she started wearing a bra"

Jake's face dropped.

"She is eleven Jake, what do you expect?" Addison said laughing

"I suppose, but she's growing up too quickly. Ivy isn't going to want me to take her bra shopping"

"I wouldn't mind taking her, but she might not want me to either"

"I'm sure she would much rather you did than me. Would you mind?"

"Of course not. How about we go for lunch and then I'll see if Ivy fancies a little shopping trip"

"You really are the best Addison Montgomery"

"You're going to have to do something fun with Lily though because she's going to be jealous"

"I could take her to the splash park, she loves going there"

Ivy and Lily came back so they got back on their bikes and cycled back before going for lunch.

"Do you fancy going to the splash park after lunch Lil?" Jake asked

"Yeah" Lily said sounding excited

"And I fancy going shopping, do you want to come with me Ivy?" Addison asked

"Okay, that sounds fun"

They had a nice lunch before getting ready to go their separate ways.

Addison was about to put Henry in the car in his car seat.

"Do you want me to take Henry? Save you having to push a pram around the mall" Jake offered

"I don't want him to interrupt your afternoon with Lily though"

"He won't, besides Lily loves being with Henry"

"Yes I want Henry to stay with us"

"Okay then, if you don't mind"

Addison and Ivy said goodbye to the others before heading to the mall.

They did some normal clothes shopping first as Addison was a bit nervous about taking Ivy to get her first bra. She knew how embarrassing it felt at Ivy's age and she hadn't exactly known Addison for long. They stopped in a coffee shop so Addison decided now was as good a time as any to speak to Ivy about it.

"Ivy"

"Yeah"

"Would you like to get a bra?"

Ivy had not been expecting Addison to say that and instantly started to blush.

"I don't know"

"I know how it feels to be your age when everything is starting to change. I remember feeling really self-conscious when I started developing and trying to cover my chest so that nobody would notice"

"That's why I didn't want to take my hoodie off today" Ivy admitted

"I guessed that. If you start wearing a bra then it should make you feel less self-conscious"

"What would Dad say though?"

"You don't need to worry about what your Dad thinks. Besides, I already talked to your Dad about it and said I would take you bra shopping"

"Really?"

"Yeah, so what do you think?"

"I want to get one"

"Okay, let's go and get you measured then"

"What does that mean?"

"We'll go to a shop and a lady will measure you to make sure we get the right size"

"Oh, okay. Will I have to take my top off?"

"Probably not when she measures you. And when you try them on you change behind a curtain and then the lady will check the fit after you have it on. Don't worry, it won't be as bad as you think"

Once they'd finished their drinks they headed to get Ivy measured.

"Is it possible to make an appointment for a fitting please?" Addison asked one of the ladies in the shop

"Certainly, is it for you?"

"No, it's for Ivy" Addison said as she placed her hand on Ivy's back

"Okay, I can fit you in now Ivy if you'd like to come with me"

Ivy felt really nervous.

"I'll be waiting out here" Addison said smiling

"Please will you come in with me?"

"Yes of course, if that's what you'd like"

Ivy nodded her head so Ivy and Addison went with the shop lady into a fitting room.

The lady measured Ivy before going and getting a selection for Ivy to try on.

Once Ivy had picked out the ones she wanted, they went to pay before heading back to Addison's.

When they walked in Lily was fast asleep on the sofa and Jake was outside.

They put their shopping bags down before going out to see Jake.

"How was your shopping trip?"

"It was good" Ivy replied

"Did you buy lots?"

"Quite a bit"

"Lily's shattered, she fell asleep as soon as we got back. Henry's upstairs having a nap too"

"Thank you for looking after him"

"It was no problem"

Addison and Ivy sat down with Jake and it wasn't long before Lily had woken up and came out to join them.

"Right, we'd better get going and leave Addison in peace" Jake said

Addison couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed at what Jake had just said

"Can't we stay here again tonight Daddy?" Lily asked hopefully

"You can't just invite yourself to stay at someone else's house"

"But Addison was meant to give me a bath last night but we ran out of time because the movie finished late, so if we stay again she can give me a bath tonight instead" Lily said

"And we already have our stuff here" Ivy added

Jake and Addison both laughed.

"Addison?" Jake asked

"I'd love for you to stay another night"

"How about I go and get stuff for a BBQ then?" Jake suggested

"That sounds lovely" Addison replied before Jake leant into give her a kiss

As Addison pulled away, she caught Sam looking out of the window at them and couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. But then she looked away and realised that she had nothing to feel guilty for.

Jake nipped to the store to get supplies and when he returned Addison made them a margarita each and a mocktail for the girls.

Addison was having such a perfect weekend and couldn't imagine her life any other way.


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of weeks had passed and Addison felt happier than she had in a long time. After years of bad luck with men, she was finally in a happy and stable relationship.

Jake was going to a conference and needed to stay away for a couple of days so Addison was looking after Ivy and Lily while he was gone.

Addison had just finished seeing a patient. The appointment had run a bit over time so Addison had to leave straight away to go and pick Ivy up from school.

Luckily, Addison got there just in time.

When Lily came out of school, she passed a painting that she'd done at school to Addison.

"I painted this for you today"

Addison had a look at the painting Lily had done of her, Jake, Addison, Ivy and Henry.

"I love it, I'm going to have to find a special place to put it up"

"Are we going to your house now?"

"No we need to collect Ivy from school and then I'm afraid I've got a couple of patients to see before we can go to my house. I'll be as quick as I can though"

After they'd collected Ivy from school, the three of them headed to the practice.

Addison got Ivy and Lily settled in the kitchen so that she could see her remaining two patients of the day.

After seeing off the first patient, Addison went through to the waiting room to get her last patient.

"Karen Davis" Addison called out

Karen stood up and when she did Addison thought the face looked familiar, and then she realised that it was Lily's class teacher that she'd just seen when she collected Lily from school.

"Your Lily Reilly's teacher, right?"

"Yes. I had no idea when I booked the appointment that you were the Addison that Lily is constantly talking about"

"Lily talks about me at school?"

"All the time" Karen said as Addison lead her into her office

"So it says in your notes that you want to change OBGYN?" Addison asked her

"Yes, mine was fine but one of my friends comes to you and she said that you're so nice so I just fancied someone a little friendlier"

"Okay, that's no problem. I need to take a history and then we'll go through to the exam room"

"I found out the other day that I'm pregnant which is the reason why I booked the appointment"

"Congratulations" Addison said smiling "do you know how far along you are?"

"I'm not sure"

"When was your last period?"

Karen had to think for a few moments.

"About 6 weeks ago I think. We hadn't been trying for a baby, it just kind of happened"

Addison asked a few more questions so that she could work out a due date for Karen.

Once Addison had finished asking questions, she took Karen through to the exam room and took her height, weight and blood pressure.

"Everything seems great Karen. You're considered a low risk so I will see you again when you are around twelve weeks for your first scan"

Karen seemed lovely and Addison could see why Lily liked her teacher so much.

"We'll have to get you out without Lily seeing or she'll have a lot of questions I'm sure"

"Oh she's here?"

"Yes. Jake's away at a conference so the girls are staying with me for a couple of days"

Addison said goodbye to Karen before going to tell Ivy and Lily it was time to go home.

Once they all had their things together, they went back to the house.

After Henry's Nanny had left Addison cooked some pasta for their dinner.

"So do you fancy going for a walk along the beach after we've eaten or do you have homework to do?"

"I want to walk on the beach" Lily replied immediately

"What about you Ivy?"

"I did most of my homework at the practice, so I'd like to come too"

After they'd eaten Addison quickly cleared up the kitchen before putting Henry into his sling to be carried.

Once they were all ready they headed out onto the beach.

"Addison why did you adopt Henry?" Lily asked catching Addison by surprise

Ivy felt a bit embarrassed that Lily had just asked Addison this question and stayed quiet.

"Well because I couldn't have a baby myself and I really wanted to be a Mom, so I adopted Henry so that I could be his Mom"

"Why can't you have your own baby?"

"Some women just can't have babies"

"Oh I can't wait to have a baby when I'm older"

"It's a long time before you're going to have a baby"

"Why can't I have one now?" Lily asked

Addison was beginning to wonder where this conversation was going to end up. Speaking to Lily about the birds and bees was not something she fancied doing.

"Because you're too young"

"Okay. Please can I paddle my feet?"

Addison was relieved that Lily seemed satisfied with that answer.

"Yeah sure"

"I want to too"

Addison slipped her sandals off too and joined the girls dipping their feet in the ocean.

All of a sudden Addison spotted a big wave coming.

"Run girls" Addison said taking hold of Lily's hands

They weren't quick enough though and because Lily was so short the water came right up to her waist.

Addison and Ivy couldn't help but laugh. Lily was less impressed.

"It's cold"

"I know. Let's go home and get you into a nice hot bath so you can warm up"

When they got back to Addison's house Addison went straight upstairs to run a bath.

Once it was ready she called Lily into the bathroom and helped her get undressed.

Lily climbed into the bath.

"I need to give Henry a bath in a minute too"

"He can come in with me"

"Would you want him to?"

"Yes"

"Okay, you can't splash him though"

"I won't"

"I'll just go and get Henry, be careful while I'm gone"

Addison went downstairs where Ivy was cuddling Henry.

"I'm going to put Henry in the bath with Lily"

"I'll come up"

Addison carried Henry upstairs and took his clothes off before holding him in the bath.

Lily enjoyed sharing a bath with Henry and took a lot of persuasion to get her out again.

Addison appreciated Ivy's help with getting Lily and Henry changed and ready for bed.

"Right, I'm going to put Henry in his crib and then it's time for you to go to bed too Lily"

"Do I have to?"

"You've probably got another twenty minutes, but then it's bedtime"

Addison went into Henry's nursery and gave him his bottle before putting him into his crib.

"Night night Henry, love you"

Addison turned off the light before leaving Henry's nursery to go and get Lily.

"Up you come then Lil"

Lily followed Addison upstairs and got into bed. Addison read a story to Lily.

"I'm thirsty"

"Okay, I'll go and get you some water"

Addison came back up again shortly with a glass of water and Lily started gulping it down.

"Don't drink too much before you go to sleep"

"Can I have another story?"

"No I've already read one, it's already past your bedtime. Come on lie down"

Lily lied down in bed and Addison rubbed her back.

"Close your eyes"

Lily did close her eyes and Addison stayed for a bit longer before going downstairs with Ivy.

"The little two are in bed"

Addison went and joined Ivy on the sofa.

Ivy always enjoyed getting to spend time with Addison on her own.

The two of them watched a movie and once it had finished they both went upstairs.

Addison washed her face and changed into her pyjamas before going into say goodnight to Ivy.

"Night Ivy, see you in the morning"

"Good night"

Addison checked on Henry and Lily, who were both fast asleep, before getting into bed herself. She;s had a busy day at work and then looked after three children on her own so was feeling exhausted.

Addison read for a little bit before turning off her lamp and going to sleep.

She'd been asleep for a couple of hours when she was woken up by crying coming through Henry's monitor.

Addison went through to Henry's room and picked him out of his crib.

It took a little while but eventually she managed to settle him again.

On her way back to bed she decided to check on the girls.

She was surprised when she opened Lily's door to find her awake and crying in bed.

Addison switched on the lamp beside Lily's bed and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I had a bad dream?"

"Why didn't you come and find me?"

"I was too scared to get out of bed"

"I'm here now. It's all okay, it was just a bad dream"

"It was scary" Lily cried

"I know, but you're safe I promise. Come and give me a cuddle"

Addison pulled back the covers and lifted Lily onto her lap. When she did she felt that Lily's pyjama bottoms were wet and realised she must of wet the bed, but didn't say anything about it for the moment.

Lily sobbed into Addison's chest while Addison tried to calm her down.

Addison was expecting Lily to ask for Jake, but she didn't. Lily felt comforted by Addison.

Eventually Lily had calmed down again.

"I think we need to change your pyjamas and sheets, don't we?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen"

"Of course you didn't, these things just happen though sometimes don't they?"

"I haven't had an accident for ages"

"But you had a bad dream. Come on let's get you cleaned up"

Addison took Lily into the bathroom and gave her a little wash before changing her into some clean pyjamas. Addison then stripped the wet sheets off of Lily's bed and was about to get a clean one from the cupboard when Lily asked a question.

"Addison please can I sleep with you tonight?"

"I suppose so, as it's you"

Addison took Lily into her bed and before long they'd both fallen asleep again, with Lily cuddled into Addison.

**If anyone has any ideas, I'd be happy to include them. Please review x **


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is still set in between season 5 and 6. How many more chapters before I should move to season 6? **

Angela was awoken by sunlight coming into her bedroom, but she felt nowhere near ready for her sleep to be over. She was feeling groggy after a party the night before.

Suddenly she remembered what had happened last night, parts of it anyway.

She remembered talking to a guy that a girl from her dorm introduced her to. She remembered being in his room and having sex with him. She remembered walking back to her own dorm heels in hand.

There were a lot of gaps she couldn't remember from the night but she definitely remembered sleeping with Max.

Angela just laid there thinking through all of that had happened.

She couldn't believe she'd had a one night stand. That was not like her at all.

It had only been six months since Angela had lost her virginity. She hadn't been like most of her friends who had lost it in high school. She'd waited until the time had felt right and special. Having sex with Ethan was special, but the sex she had last night with Max was definitely not.

At the time she had wanted to do it so badly, but now she felt awful about what she'd done.

Part of Angela wanted to go into Molly's bedroom and tell her about what had happened. Angela and Molly were close friends after nearly a year at college and it was Molly's friend from one of her classes that she'd slept with. She felt too ashamed about what she'd done though and didn't want to admit it to Molly. Even if she did know it likely that the gossip had already reached a lot of people.

Angela had never felt like this before and didn't know what to do with herself. She wished she and Ethan had never broken up because then it wouldn't of happened. Instead, she would be lying here now in Ethan's arms feeling happy and content instead of anxious and mortified.

In the end Angela decided to get out of bed and take a shower. She was feeling hungover and just knew that today wasn't going to be a good day.

It wasn't until Angela got into the bathroom that she thought about something that made the situation one hundred times worse.

She couldn't be entirely sure because her memories of last night were a bit blurry, but she was almost certain that she and Max had not used a condom.

Angela tried thinking through as much as she could, desperately trying to remember a time where she or Max had got a condom out but she couldn't.

Sat on the toilet with her head in her hands, Angela couldn't help the tears that were now rolling down her cheeks.

Not only had she had a one night stand with someone she'd just met, but she'd also had unprotected sex. She felt so ashamed of herself.

Never did Angela think she would be in this situation, at risk of pregnancy or an STD or both.

There was no way Angela was going to tell anyone about any of this. She would just keep it to herself and hope for the best. Max probably didn't have an STD and she probably wasn't going to end up pregnant. It was a one off and next time she'd be more careful, well she hoped that there wouldn't be a next time.

Angela tried to convince herself that it would be okay, but really she knew she couldn't do nothing about it. She needed to get tested and she needed the morning after pill. She knew that, but didn't know if she could face the humiliation of having to do it.

After taking a shower Angela sat on the edge of her bed wrapped in just a towel thinking about everything.

She knew she needed to get dressed and ready, but she was putting it off because once she was ready there was no excuse to not leave and do what she needed to do.

She sat there for ages but eventually put some clothes on and dried her hair.

Angela considered going to ask Molly to come with her but it wasn't Molly's support that she wanted right now.

For some reason, the person she wanted was Addison. She had only known the woman for a few months but she had always been so lovely to her.

Addison had told her before that she would be there for her for whatever she needed or wanted and right now Angela wanted nothing more than Addison's comfort and support.

Nervously, Angela picked up her cell and after a bit of hesitation called Addison.

The phone rang for a while making Angela think she wasn't going to pick up but in the end she did.

"Angela, hi, how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Good thank you. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Are you with my Dad?"

"Yeah your Dad stayed over last night with Ivy and Lily. He's out on the deck, do you want to speak to him?"

"No, urmm it's actually you that I wanted to speak to but it doesn't matter"

"What's wrong. You can speak to me about whatever it is" Addison said picking up on the fact Angela was sounding upset

"I need your help but I don't want my Dad knowing"

"What is it?"

"Do you promise me you won't tell my Dad?"

"I don't really want to keep something from your Dad, but if you need help and you don't want me to then yes I promise I won't tell your Dad"

"Thank you. Will you meet me somewhere?"

"Okay, can you tell me what this is about before though?"

"When I see you. Can we meet in that coffee shop near the practice?"

"Okay, I can be there in an hour"

"Thank you Addison, and you promise you won't tell my Dad? Not even that you are meeting me?"

"I promise. I'll see you in a bit"

"Okay"

Addison hung up the phone feeling very concerned about Angela. She wanted to tell Jake, it was his daughter after all so he would want to know. But she also wanted to keep her promise to Angela and be there for her.

Addison finished doing her hair which she had been doing before Angela phoned before going downstairs. She was about to lie to Jake which she really wasn't keen on doing.

"I've just had a call from a worried patient Jake. I agreed to meet her at the practice in an hour"

"You're not meant to be working today. Can't she see whoever is on call?"

"She's had a lot of miscarriages, but she's come so far in this pregnancy. I want to be there for her"

"Okay. You're too nice Addison Montgomery" Jake said before kissing her on the lips

Addison smiled in return, feeling pleased he hadn't asked for the details of the patients she had just made up.

Jake and Addison sat on the sun loungers for a while before it was time for Addison to leave. She hadn't been able to stop wondering about what was up with Angela. She really hoped it was nothing too serious.

Addison got into her car to go and meet Angela. Once she'd parked, she went into the coffee shop where Angela was sat waiting. She'd ordered a coffee for them both.

Angela had a very serious expression on her face and Addison could tell at once how nervous she was.

"Thank you for coming" Angela said giving a small smile

"It's no problem. What is it you want to talk to me about?"

Angela just looked down struggling to get the words out of her mouth.

"You can tell me. I've promised I won't tell your Dad"

Angela opened her mouth to tell Addison but she just couldn't bring herself to.

Addison reached forward and took hold of Angela's hands.

"Sweetheart, whatever this is I'm here for you. I'm not going to get mad or judge you, I just want to help you"

"I had sex last night and we didn't use a condom" Angela said so quietly that it was barely audible but Addison managed to work out what she'd just said

Angela's eyes filled with tears so Addison moved round closer to Angela so that she could give her a side hug.

"I feel horrible. I can't believe I slept with someone I only just met, it's not something I ever thought I'd do"

"I take it there was alcohol involved?" Addison asked to which Angela nodded

"That's the thing with alcohol, it can make you say and do things you wouldn't ordinarily. I know I certainly have"

"I'm sorry"

"You don't need to apologise Ang and I don't want you beating yourself up over it either"

"I'm just not the kind of girl who normally does things like this"

"I can tell the type of girl you are by how upset you are over it. But honestly it's not worth your tears. It's done now, so just forget about it. Now about the not using a condom bit, I take it that's why you called me?"

"Kind of, but I don't know I just wanted to talk to you too"

"I'm glad you called. We can go to the practice now and do the things that need doing"

"Thank you"

"It's honestly no problem. Come on let's go"

They both stood up and Addison wrapped her arm around Angela as they left the coffee shop with their coffees.

"I don't want Dad to find out. I mean I told him when I started having sex because we've always had an open relationship but this is different"

"That's fine, he won't hear it from me"

"Thank you"

Addison took Angela into the exam room at the practice.

"So I need to do a full pelvic exam so that we can check you haven't caught an STD and then I'll give you the morning after pill"

"Okay"

Addison prepared what she needed while Angela changed into a gown. Addison also text Jake to tell him she'd be home in the next hour.

Once Angela was changed Addison carried out the pelvic exam.

"Will we find out today?"

"No I'm afraid we'll have to wait a couple of days for the results"

Addison did what she needed to before going to get the paperwork and the morning after pill.

"Right, I need to ask you some questions and then I can give you the morning after pill"

Addison asked the questions that she needed to and then Angela swallowed the pill.

"So you're not on birth control then?" Addison asked and Angela shook her head

"I did think about it when I was with Ethan but then we broke up so I didn't do anything about it"

"Well maybe it would be a good time to go on it? We can talk about it now if you'd like"

"I'm not planning on making a habit of this you know"

"I know. But I'm sure at some point you're going to have a boyfriend again and if you're already on birth control, then it's not an errand you keep putting off doing because you're too busy"

"I guess. Okay then yes please"

"The most common option with girls your age is the pill, but that does mean you have to make sure you take it everyday"

"I want to go on the pill, I don't want any of the other things"

"That's fine. So the way it works is you take a pill everyday for three weeks, then you have a week where you don't take a pill and in that time you'll bleed for a bit which is like a period"

"Okay"

"And for it to be most effective it's important that you take it at the same time every day"

"I will"

Addison wrote out the prescription for Angela.

"Any questions, just ask me"

"Thank you, and thank you for everything"

Angela felt a lot better after speaking with Addison. She still regretted what she had done but didn't feel half as bad as what she did earlier.

"What are you up to for the rest of the day?"

"I have no plans"

"Do you want to come and spend the day with us? I think we're going to take a picnic and spend the afternoon on the beach"

"That would be nice. Won't Dad think it's a bit weird if I just turn up though"

"No, how about you give him a call now and see if he fancies a visit? You know he'll be thrilled to see you"

Addison listened as Angela was on the phone to her Dad. She could tell Angela felt bad about lying when she was on the phone, just as Addison had earlier.

"I'll go back now. You sit in the coffee shop or somewhere until the timings work out for you driving from college"

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit"

"Remember I'm always here. If you want to talk about last night or anything else you just need to call, or come and see me"

"Thank you"

Addison gave Angela a hug before driving home.

Jake was sat giving Henry a bottle and Ivy and Lily were watching a movie.

"Angela just called and asked if she could join us for the day. She's going to meet us here"

"That will be nice" Addison said trying to act surprised "I'll start making the picnic now"

"Can I help?" Lily asked

"Of course you can"

Lily jumped off the sofa to go and help Addison.

The picnic was all nearly done when Angela walked through the door to Addison's house.

Lily ran straight over to her big sister to give her a hug.

"I've missed you Ang, I haven't seen you in forever"

"It hasn't been that long Lil"

"Yes it has"

"Well I'm coming home for summer in a couple of weeks so you'll get to see me lots then anyway"

Once Lily had unravelled her arms from around Angela, Angela went over and gave the others a hug. She pretended that she hadn't already spent time with Addison that morning.

"I don't know how I've done it but I completely forgot to pick up my beach bag with all of my stuff in" Angela said which was something she'd thought about after Addison had left. Her Dad had told her they were going to the beach so knew he'd find it weird if she turned up without any beach stuff

"Let's go and see if we can find anything that will fit. I'm sure mine will be too big for you but I think Amelia has a bikini that she left here that may fit you"

"Perfect, thanks Addison"

Angela went upstairs with Addison.

"I can't believe I didn't think about it before. Dad told me we were going to the beach and I didn't think about not having any beach stuff with me"

"I don't think he thought anything of it"

Addison went through her drawer and found Amelia's bikini

"This might fit" Addison said handing it to Angela

"Thanks Addison"

"I'll put a towel and stuff in for you with the rest of our stuff"

Addison said Angela could get changed in her room, so went downstairs with the others.

"Right, is everyone nearly ready to go?"

"Yep" Ivy said

"I'm just going to get changed into something a bit more beachy and then I will be" Jake said about to go up the stairs

"Hang on a second Jake, Angela is changing into a bikini in our room"

"I better wait then"

"Probably a good idea"

Once Angela came down again, Jake went upstairs to change and then they were all ready to go.

Although Addison lived right by the ocean, they decided to drive to another beach near the pier.

It felt like a lot of effort to bring children to the beach Addison thought as she set up the little beach tent for Henry to sit in.

"I want to go swimming" Lily shouted as soon as they'd sat down

"You need sun cream on first Lil" Jake said remembering that she didn't have any on yet

Jake rubbed some sun cream into Lily before passing it to Ivy so that she could do hers.

Ivy did everywhere except from her back before asking Addison to do it for her.

Angela had been expecting Ivy to ask her as that's who she would normally ask. Angela knew how close both Ivy and Lily were with Addison though now and wasn't surprised that her sister had asked Addison instead.

"Now can we go swimming?" Lily asked

"Not until the sun cream has sunk in a bit" Jake replied

"Why don't you build a sand castle until you can go swimming?" Addison suggested

"Okay will you help me?"

"I'll help you" Angela said

Addison was grateful for this as Henry was fast asleep so she was hoping to be able to relax and read her book for a bit.

Ivy read her book too while Jake sat looking at everything going on around him.

"Look at our sand castle" Lily squealed

"Wow good job girls" Addison said

"Now can we go swimming?"

"Go on then" Jake said

Angela and Lily both stood up.

"Are you coming Ivy?" Angela asked

"Okay"

"I might join you too. Jake will you watch Henry?"

"Sure"

Addison headed down to the ocean with the three girls relishing another precious moment she was getting to share with Jake's gorgeous girls.

**Please review and suggest any storylines you'd like me to include xxx **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm going to move forward in time a bit because I want to get to the end of series 6 when Naomi is back. I love Addison's relationship with her so want her to be part of the story. **

The last month had been crazy with a lot of highs and lows.

Jake and the girls had moved in with Addison. It felt so right and they had all adjusted to the living situation well. Jake and Addison were planning on getting an extension built because it was a little too small for them all. Especially at the moment because Angela was there living too for the summer holidays.

There had also been the death of Pete which had been hard on Addison and Jake as well as the death of Mark, which Addison had not coped well with at all.

Things seemed a lot more settled now though. Today was the last day of school before summer for Ivy and Lily and they were both very excited.

Addison was sat on the sofa in her office by Jake. Addison was laughing and Jake leant in and kissed her.

Addison kissed him back as Jake ran his hands through her hair.

"Did I get the time of my appointment wrong?"

Addison and Jake broke apart at the sound of Charlotte's unimpressed voice. Addison quickly glanced at her watch.

"No you're right, it is time for your appointment. Shall we go through to the exam room?"

Addison took Charlotte through and got her comfortable on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Addison asked

"How do you think I'm feeling? I've got three mini Coops growing inside of me"

All of a sudden Cooper burst through the door.

"Sorry I'm late, I was with a patient"

"You're just in time" Addison said smiling at him "let's do the ultrasound shall we?"

Addison gently pulled up Charlotte's top and squeezed some gel on before moving the probe around Charlotte's stomach.

Addison stopped once she had a clear picture of the triplets on screen.

"They're measuring well for twelve weeks" Addison said smiling before turning to look at Charlotte and Cooper

The tears in Charlotte's eyes didn't go unnoticed by Addison. Cooper couldn't take his eyes off of the triplets, it was the first time he'd seen an ultrasound of them.

Addison did the rest of what she needed to before letting Charlotte and Cooper go. She cleared up before heading to the kitchen as she had a little break before her next patient.

Amelia was sat in there.

"Has Jake gone yet?"

"Yeah about ten minutes ago, why?"

"I was just wondering"

Addison went to the fridge and got her green juice out before pouring it into a glass.

"I gotta go Addie, I've got a patient"

"Okay. Do you fancy coming over for a glass of wine tonight? I feel like I've barely spoken to you recently"

"Yeah sure, that will be nice"

After Amelia left, Sam came into the kitchen.

Luckily, Sam would now come into the kitchen if Addison was there instead of returning to his office.

Things were so much better between the pair of them and Addison was so pleased they were back to being friends again.

Addison was still talking to Sam in the kitchen when Jake returned with Lily and Ivy.

Lily ran straight over to Addison and wrapped her arms around her.

"Hey girls, how does it feel to have finished for summer?"

"So good" Ivy said happily

"And now it's not long before we go to Hawaii because you said once we finish school we don't have to wait long"

"No, only one week to go" Addison said. She was so excited to be going away with Jake and their children and really couldn't wait either

"I've got one more patient girls and then I'll take you home" Jake told them

"Are you coming home then too Addison?" Lily asked

"No I've still got a couple of patients to see. I have time now though so I can stay with you while your Dad sees his patient"

Jake went to the waiting room and called out the name of his patient.

"What time is your sleepover tonight Ivy?" Addison asked as Ivy was going for a sleepover at Holly's house to celebrate the start of summer with some of her other friends

"I'm going at 5"

"Okay, I probably won't see you until tomorrow then. We'll have a fun day tomorrow though"

"Okay" Ivy said sounding a bit disappointed

"Are you okay?" Addison asked picking up on Ivy's disappointment

"Yeah I was just hoping you'd put a bit of makeup on for me like you did before the party I went to last weekend"

"I'm sorry I won't be home in time. I tell you what, come with me girls"

Ivy and Lily followed Addison through to her office.

Addison grabbed her purse and got her makeup bag out of it.

"I can put a bit on for you now"

"Thank you" Ivy said smiling

Addison put a bit of mascara and blusher on Ivy.

"There, beautiful"

"Can I have some too?" Lily asked

"No, you're far too young"

"That's not fair"

"You can wear some too when you're older. If you go into my dressing table before you go you can choose a lip gloss to put on, I reckon you can do that yourself"

"Thank you Addison"

"No problem sweetheart"

Addison chatted with Ivy and Lily until it was time to see her next patient.

Lily and Ivy waited in the kitchen until Jake had finished and then the three of them went home.

When they got home Jake took Henry from the Nanny before she left.

"We need to leave in an hour Dad" Ivy told her Dad

"Yep I'll be ready"

Angela was out with some friends so Jake went and sat on the deck with Lily and Henry while Ivy went upstairs to get ready and pack.

She changed out of the clothes she'd worn to school into a denim skirt and top.

Once Ivy had packed, she went through to Addison and Jake's room and sat down at Addison's dressing table.

She opened the drawer and chose a lip gloss and put it on. She also picked up Addison's bottle of perfume and sprayed some on her wrists and neck.

Once she was ready she went downstairs and asked her Dad to drop her off.

Luckily Angela was now home so Lily and Henry stayed with her while Jake dropped Ivy to her friends house for a sleepover.

By the time he returned Addison was back and was sat outside with Angela drinking a margarita. Lily and Henry were both having their dinner outside.

"Do you want a margarita honey?" Addison asked Jake

"No I think I'm going to get a beer"

Jake helped himself to a beer from inside before joining them outside.

It wasn't long before Amelia turned up too. When Sam saw them all outside he also decided to come over too.

Addison was so glad about this. It had been ages since Sam had just popped over and gone and got himself a drink.

After putting Lily and Henry to bed, Jake and Addison sorted out some food quickly before bringing it out for everyone.

"Sorry it's not much, we need to do a food shop"

"It looks a lot better than what I could have offered with the contents of my fridge" Amelia said and they all laughed

Despite no longer living with Addison, Amelia often turned up at Addison's or Sam's to eat as she really wasn't much of a cook.

Addison got up from the table to go and get another bottle of wine. When she stood up she realised she'd probably had one too many drinks as she was feeling a bit wobbly. She got a glass of water for herself before topping up everyone's glass. She knew she needed to drink this one a lot slower than the others.

Meanwhile, at her sleepover Ivy was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

She'd been having a really good time up until now. They'd been in the pool, had a BBQ and made smores.

Now though they'd all changed into their pyjamas and were sat down in Holly's bedroom talking. Ivy couldn't help but feel that her friends all looked more grown up than she did. They all seemed to have developed more than she had and were showing this off by wearing tight fitting pyjama tops.

They were talking about things she didn't have much of an interest in. She would much rather still of been messing around in the pool. They kept going on about boys and who fancied who.

"Who do you fancy then Ivy?" Taylor asked

"I don't fancy anyone"

"There must be someone"

"No there isn't" Ivy said feeling embarrassed and wishing they wouldn't ask her

"That's probably good because they wouldn't fancy you back with your figure, you're so flat chested" Taylor said and the others laughed

Taylor really upset Ivy and she couldn't help the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"I need the bathroom"

Ivy got up and went straight to the bathroom. She really hoped that nobody had noticed she'd started crying.

Ivy sat there for a couple of minutes with tears rolling down her cheeks. She hated that she hadn't developed as much as her friends and now someone had mentioned it so she was feeling even worse about it.

Ivy realised she needed to come out. All she wanted to do now was go home.

When she opened the door Holly, her best friend, was stood there waiting for her.

"Are you okay?" Holly asked

"Yeah I'm fine"

"I don't think Taylor meant to upset you, you know what she's like"

"I know, she didn't upset me. I'm not feeling very well though, I might go home"

"Don't go home, it won't be the same without you"

"I really don't feel right though"

"Okay"

Ivy went back into the bedroom.

"I'm really sorry Ivy, I was only joking. I was only trying to be funny, I didn't mean it" Taylor said sounding genuinely sorry

"It's okay. I'm not feeling very well though so I think I'm going to go home"

Ivy picked up her clothes and her cell before going back to the bathroom.

Ivy didn't even want her Dad, she just wanted Addison.

Ivy called Addison and she picked up quite quickly.

"Addison I'm really sorry but I'm not feeling well, please will you pick me up?"

"Of course I will, I'll be there as soon as I can. What's wrong?"

"Tummy ache"

"I'll see you soon"

"Who was that?" Jake asked when Addison put the phone down thinking it was a patient

"Ivy, she's not feeling well and wants to come home"

"I'll go and get her, I'd better not drive though"

"It's okay, I'll go" Addison said thinking there might be a reason why Ivy called her and not Jake

"Sorry about this guys" Addison said as she booked an uber

"It's okay, it's probably time I headed off anyway. I'm working tomorrow" Amelia said

"Holly doesn't live too far from you, we can share an uber"

Addison and Amelia got into the uber when it arrived. They dropped Amelia off before heading to Holly's house. Addison had previously been feeling quite tipsy but hearing Ivy sounding upset had sobered her up a lot.

Ivy was relieved when she saw Addison at the door and immediately rushed over to her.

Addison saw the tears in Ivy's eyes so quickly said goodbye to Holly's Mum knowing that Ivy wouldn't want her friends seeing her crying.

"Are you feeling queasy?" Addison asked when they were in the back of the uber

"No, my stomach just hurts"

"Okay let's get you home then"

Ivy leant against Addison and couldn't help the tears that were falling from her eyes. Taylor's comment had really upset Ivy.

Addison didn't say anything, she just let Ivy cry into her. She was wondering what was wrong but decided to wait until they got back to try and find out.

When they got home Jake and Angela were still sat outside but Sam had gone home.

"We're back" Addison said

"Hey Ives, how are you feeling?" Jake asked sounding worried

"I have a stomach ache"

Jake came over and gave his daughter a hug.

"Shall we get you up to bed Ivy?" Addison suggested

Ivy nodded her head so Addison went upstairs with her.

Addison went into Ivy's bedroom with her. Angela was sharing it at the moment too.

"Is there something else going on you want to tell me about or is it just a stomach ache?" Addison asked

"No it's just a stomach ache"

"Okay. Why don't you change into your pyjamas and I'll go and fill a hot water bottle up for you?"

Addison left Ivy to change and went and filled a hot water bottle up for her.

"Is Ivy okay?" Jake asked

"She said it's just a stomach ache, but she seems very upset for that. I'll try and find out what it is" Addison said as she touched Jake's arm

After filling up a hot water bottle Addison went back up to Ivy's bedroom.

Ivy was lying down in bed and still had tears falling down her cheeks.

"Addison went and sat down by her"

"You seem very upset for someone who just has a stomach ache"

Addison started stroking Ivy's hair which only made her cry more.

"Do you want to tell me what's really making you upset?"

"Where's Dad?" Ivy asked as this wasn't something she wanted her Dad to hear

"He's downstairs. It's just you and me, so you can tell me all about it"

"I don't really have a stomach ache. I wanted to come home because Taylor said something not very nice to me"

"What did Taylor say?"

"They were talking about boys but I don't care about boys and Taylor asked me who I fancy and I said no-one and then she said" Ivy started but she couldn't finish her sentence because she was crying so much

"It's okay, just take your time"

"She said no-one would fancy me anyway because I'm flat chested"

"Oh sweetheart, come here" Addison said as she pulled Ivy into her chest for a hug

Ivy was crying so much she was nearly hyperventilating.

"Take some deep breaths Ivy, come on calm down. It's all okay"

After a couple of minutes Ivy calmed down.

"What Taylor said to you was horrible and she shouldn't of said it. You know she's talking rubbish though, don't you?"

"No she's not. I am flat chested"

"You aren't flat chested but you are only eleven years old Ivy so of course you aren't going to have a proper figure yet. You are gorgeous though and kind and clever, so of course boys are going to fancy you"

"My friends all have bigger boobs than I do"

"Everyone develops at different rates sweetheart. It doesn't matter what size your boobs are and there's no point comparing yourself to others"

"I suppose"

"Honestly Ivy, take no notice of Taylor. She was just being immature"

"She did apologise afterwards, I don't think she meant to upset me"

"Good. Just forget about her comment and concentrate on having a good summer with your friends. It's good you aren't interested in boys yet, you've got plenty of time for that when you're older"

"I know. Sorry for making you come and pick me up and ruining your evening"

"You didn't ruin my evening, you know I'm always here you for whatever you need"

"Thank you"

"Now do you think you can get some sleep?"

"I think so"

"Okay, sleep well and I'll see you in the morning"

Addison kissed Ivy's forehead before leaving her to go to sleep.

When she went downstairs she was surprised to see Lily out of bed and sat on her Dad's lap.

"And what are you doing up at this time Miss Lily?"

"I woke up and wanted a cuddle"

"But now I'm taking you back to bed" Jake said

"I want Addison to take me"

"No, Addison's tired and wants to sit down for a bit"

"I don't mind"

Lily stood up and went upstairs with Addison.

Addison got Lily comfy in bed and sat there stroking her hair for a few minutes.

"Goodnight Lily, see you in the morning"

"Night Addison, love you"

Addison hadn't been expecting Lily to say that. It was the first time she'd said it and Addison was touched.

"I love you too sweetheart" Addison said before giving Lily a kiss and going back downstairs

"Sorry about all of this Addison" Jake said when Addison was downstairs again

"It's okay, I don't mind, not at all"

"Did you find out what was wrong with Ivy?" Angela asked

"One of her friends said something not very nice. You know how bitchy girls can be at Ivy's age, but I think she's okay now"

"What did she say?" Jake asked

"It doesn't matter, just a stupid bitchy comment. She said sorry afterwards, they'll get past it"

"Thank you for dealing with it Addie. Ivy must really appreciate having you around, I'd be rubbish at dealing with all of this" Jake said smiling

"No you wouldn't, but Ivy is getting to a difficult age and it is easier to have a woman to talk to"

Addison, Jake and Angela stayed up talking for a bit longer but it wasn't long before they headed to bed because they were all tired.

**Please review xx **


	8. Chapter 8

**I started this chapter ages ago but I've had such a busy summer so have only just finished it. Sorry for the delay! **

It was the day Addison and Jake were flying out to Hawaii with their children and everyone was really excited.

Their flight wasn't until late afternoon so there were still a few hours before they needed to head to the airport.

Addison was checking she'd remembered to pack everything. Usually she only had to pack for herself and she was beginning to realise how much more stressful it was when you had children to pack for too.

She was certain she had everything for herself and Henry so she headed to Ivy's bedroom to check she had everything too.

"Are you all packed?" Addison asked

"I think so. I've probably forgotten something important like I usually do though"

"Do you want me to have a quick run through things you should have?"

"Yes please"

"Okay. Most importantly do you have bathing suits?"

"Yes I've packed 4"

"Okay that should be plenty"

Addison continued to go through a list of things she thought Ivy would need and it appeared she had everything.

"I'd say you're all good, I don't think you've forgotten anything"

"Okay"

"I'm going to check through Lily's suitcase one more time and then we'll have lunch"

Addison started walking out of the room. There was something Ivy really wanted to talk to Addison about but was really nervous about asking. She knew now was as good as time as any so stopped her walking out of her bedroom.

"Addison"

"Yeah" Addison said as she turned around to face Ivy again

"I've forgotten what I was going to say"

"Really, are you sure?"

"Yeah I can't remember now"

"Let me know if you remember then" Addison said before leaving Ivy's bedroom

Ivy was annoyed with herself. She'd been trying to ask Addison for about a week now but she kept chickening out.

Ivy wanted to start shaving her legs like a lot of her friends had. She had wanted to speak to Addison about it first but now she wished she'd just gone out and bought a razor herself. Now she was going to have to go on holiday and still have hairy legs.

After checking Lily's stuff Addison decided to go back to Ivy's room. Addison had become aware that there was something Ivy wanted to talk about so decided to find out once and for all.

Addison went in and closed the door behind her to give the two of them some privacy. She guessed that whatever it was Ivy wanted to tell her she wouldn't want anyone else hearing.

Ivy was lying on her bed on her phone so Addison went and sat by her.

"Have you remembered what you wanted to speak to me about yet?" Addison asked to which Ivy shook her head

"You know you can talk to me about anything right? Even if you think it's embarrassing or it will upset me or get you into trouble"

"I know"

"So do you want to tell me what it is that's been on your mind all week?"

Ivy thought for a few moments. This was her last chance before they left to go on holiday so she found the courage and made the words come out of her mouth.

"Could I maybe start shaving my legs?" Ivy asked quietly

"Of course you can. I'll go and get you a razor in a minute and then you can have a go before we leave"

"So you don't think I'm too young?"

"Of course I don't. If you want to start then that's fine but believe me it does become a bit of a chore"

"I don't mind"

"Right, I'll go and get you a razor. It's probably easiest to do it in the bath"

"Do I have time for a bath before we leave?"

"Yep you have plenty of time"

"Okay"

Ivy went and started running a bath. She didn't know why but she'd been expecting Addison to make a bigger deal out of it and treat her like she was too young to be doing it.

Addison went and found a new razor for Ivy before bringing it into the bathroom.

"Do you want me to show you how to do it so you don't cut yourself?" Addison asked

"Yes please"

"Okay shout when you're in the bath and ready and I'll come and show you"

"Thank you"

Addison went downstairs and asked Jake to start getting some stuff out for lunch. They still had a while before they needed to leave but the last thing Addison wanted was to be rushing before leaving.

"Yeah sure"

"Thanks. I'll be down soon, I'm just helping Ivy with something first"

"Is she okay?"

"Yes she's absolutely fine"

Addison went upstairs and zipped up her suitcase and then had a check through her hand luggage. She was still doing that when Ivy shouted that she was ready.

Addison went over to the bathroom door and knocked.

"It's me, can I come in?"

"Yes"

Addison went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her before pulling the chair around to the side of the bath.

"If you bring your leg out and put it up on the side"

Ivy did as Addison said and then watched as Addison started shaving her leg and to show her what to do.

Ivy then had a go herself.

When Addison was happy that Ivy wasn't doing it too hard so wasn't going to cut herself she left her to it.

Addison then went downstairs to help Jake with lunch.

It wasn't long before they all sat outside for one last lunch before going on holiday.

"Have you packed everything Angela?" Addison asked

"I think so, I always feel like I'm forgetting something though"

"I know the feeling, if you forget something you'll just have to buy it there"

"True"

"Is it nearly time to leave?" Lily asked. She was so excited and just wanted to get going

"We're leaving in 45 minutes" Addison said after checking her watch

"That's still ages away, I want to go now"

"The time will fly by. By the time we finish lunch, clear up and get the suitcases in the car it will be nearly time to leave"

"Why does time have to go so slowly?" Lily sighed

"Just you wait until you get older, you won't think time goes slowly then. You'll be wishing time would slow down" Jake said

After they'd finished eating Jake and Addison cleared up with the help of Angela and Ivy whilst Lily played with Henry who was lying under his jungle gym.

"Right, it's time to head to the airport" Jake said much to Lily's delight

"Make sure you go to the bathroom before we leave Lily" Addison added

"How come you didn't say that to Ivy and Angela?"

"I think they're probably old enough to make that decision for themselves. I'm going to the bathroom before we leave though because we're not stopping before we get to the airport and I think it's a good idea for you to as well"

"Okay"

Once they were all in the car Jake drove to Los Angeles airport. They parked the car and got all of their luggage out before getting on the shuttle bus to go to the airport terminal.

They were there a bit earlier than they needed to be but Addison was glad to see that check-in for their flight was already open meaning that they could get rid of their bags.

In the queue Henry started crying very loudly.

"He's due a feed" Addison said to Jake

"At least the queue isn't too big, we'll be all checked in soon"

"I know, but it would've been nicer to get through security before I feed him but I think he might scream the place down if we make him wait much longer"

"It doesn't matter, we've got loads of time before our flight"

"I suppose"

After checking in, they found a little café. Addison sat down and started feeding Henry straight away as he was still screaming and Jake went and got some coffees and drinks for the kids.

It was Addison's first time flying with a baby and she hadn't realised how much harder it would be. She was grateful for how helpful Jake was though and Angela and Ivy. She also knew she wouldn't have it any other way. Addison was going on her first holiday as a family with Jake and their children and she really hoped that it would be the first of many.

Once Addison had given Henry his bottle they headed to security. The queue was quite long so Lily was starting to play up a bit because she was bored.

"I know it's taking a while Lils but please be good" Jake said

"How much longer?"

"We're getting quite near to the front now, hopefully no longer than ten minutes"

It was actually another fifteen minutes but eventually they reached the front of the queue.

Addison went through first with Henry and then waited on the other side for Ivy and Lily to come through so that they didn't get lost because it was really busy.

Soon Angela and Jake had also come through so they all collected their things and moved away from security.

"I need a wee" Lily said

"I'll take you, I need to go too" Addison said

Addison passed Henry to Jake before making her way to the bathroom with Lily.

"I'm really excited to go on holiday with you Addison" Lily said while they waited in the queue

"I'm really excited to go with you too"

"What are we going to do when we get there?"

"It will be bed time by the time we get to our hotel. So it will be straight to bed I think"

"So we can't go swimming today?"

"No that will have to wait until tomorrow I'm afraid"

Lily was about to protest but it was Lily's turn to go into the stall so Addison managed to escape her moaning.

Once Addison and Lily had been to the bathroom they went out and met the others.

"I fancy a glass of wine" Addison said

"That sounds like a very good idea indeed" Jake replied

They headed to a restaurant and found a table. Jake and Addison both ordered wine and the kids ordered muffins.

"I want a glass of wine, it's not fair" Angela complained

"But you're only 19 so you can't unfortunately" Addison replied

"It's stupid having to wait until you're 21 to drink" Angela said

"Well it's not like you have actually waited" Jake said laughing

Everyone seemed to be having a nice time and looing forward to their holiday. Addison noticed that Ivy seemed a bit quiet though.

There had been a couple of occasions where Addison had thought she'd seen Ivy's eyes filling with tears but she hadn't said anything in front of everyone.

When Ivy said that she was going to the bathroom, Addison decided to go too.

"I'll come too Ivy, this wine seems to have gone right through me" Addison said even though she didn't actually need to go again but wanted to have a private chat with Ivy

Ivy sighed. She wanted to be on her own so that no-one would know she was crying.

Ivy walked ahead of Addison as her eyes were filled with tears now and she really hoped Addison wouldn't see.

"Are you okay Ivy? You've gone a bit quiet" Addison asked

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure there's nothing on your mind that you want to talk about?"

"I'm sure"

They went and joined the line for the ladies bathroom which was even longer than earlier.

"Are you feeling okay?" Addison asked as she could tell there was something up with Ivy and she was determined to figure out what

"Yes thank you"

"Are you worried about flying?"

"I said I'm fine, why can't you just drop it?" Ivy snapped

"I'm sorry" Addison said before gently stroking Ivy's back

The two of them stood in silence until they got to the front of the line.

Ivy went to the bathroom and couldn't help but have a little cry. She came out and washed her hands and was now feeling really bad for snapping at Addison

She went outside and Addison was waiting for her.

"I'm going to pick up a few snacks for the plane. Do you want to go back to the table?"

"Is it okay if I come with you?"

"Of course it is. Come on, let's go"

"I'm sorry for snapping at you Addison" Ivy said as they walked to a shop

"It's okay. I'm just a bit worried because you don't seem yourself. I'm sorry for keeping on though"

"You don't have to apologise" Ivy said as she started crying again

This time she didn't try to hide her tears from Addison so Addison pulled her to the side and engulfed her into a hug.

Addison didn't say anything because she didn't know if Ivy wanted to talk about it or not.

"When we were waiting to go through security I started thinking about when I went to Hawaii with Mom, Dad and Angela. I think I was about Lily's age" Ivy told Addison without her asking anything

"I see. It makes sense for you to miss your Mom when we're going somewhere you have memories with her"

"It's not that I miss her, well obviously I do but… I don't know how to explain it"

"Just give it a go"

"It's just I'm so excited to go away with you and everyone but I kind of feel bad being excited because it's like you're here instead of Mom. No that's not what I mean, I don't know how to put it"

"I understand what you're trying to say" Addison said gently

Addison knew that Ivy was struggling with what Addison was to her. Addison was a motherly figure in Ivy's life now and she was so pleased and grateful for everything that she did. But sometimes Ivy felt as if she was replacing her Mom with Addison and would then feel bad.

"I do want to go on holiday with you"

"I know you do. You know that I'm not replacing your Mom, I'm here to be whatever you want me to be. You shouldn't feel bad though sweetheart, your Mom would want you to be happy and look forward to spending two weeks in Hawaii"

"I know. I don't know why I was feeling guilty"

"It's normal to feel that way Ivy, it really is. Just remember if you ever feel uncomfortable or feel like I'm interfering too much please just tell me"

"I will, but you're not. I love having you but I guess that's why I feel guilty too"

"You don't need to feel guilty. I feel very lucky to have you in my life but I will never pretend like your Mom never existed"

"Thank you"

Addison gave Ivy another hug.

"Now, do you think you can stop feeling bad and look forward to our amazing holiday?"

"I think so"

"Come on then, let's go and get some snacks"

They bought some snacks as well as some magazines to read on the plane before returning to the others.

"You girls took your time" Jake said when they got back

"We went and bought some snacks too" Addison said

Addison finished the rest of her wine and it was soon time to head to their gate.

Henry hadn't slept since the journey to the airport so Addison was really hoping he would on the aeroplane. She hoped Lily would too so that then she and Jake could have a peaceful flight, but she knew this was unlikely.

They found their seats on the plane.

Addison was sitting next to Jake with Henry on her lap. The three girls were sat in front of them.

"Be good sitting with Angela and Ivy okay Lily?" Jake said

"I will be" Lily replied

"Let us know if you want one of us to swap with her"

"We will" Angela and Ivy said together

It didn't take too long after they got on before the plane took off and they were in the air.

Lily was initially excited but her excitement soon wore off and much to everyone's surprise she fell asleep.

Henry on the other hand was very unsettled so Addison was walking around with him trying to settle him.

After about half the journey Henry was still really restless. Addison was about to get up to walk around with him as she was aware that the people around them were starting to get fed up with a crying baby.

"I'll do it Addie" Jake offered

"You don't have to"

"You sit down. Try and get a bit of sleep"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course"

"Thank you" Addison said as she smiled at Jake gratefully

Jake stood up with Henry and started walking. Addison put her head back against the seat and closed her eyes.

She hadn't had them closed for long when she felt someone standing next to her. Addison opened her eyes and saw Lily stood there.

"Were you asleep?" Lily asked

"No just resting my eyes. Are you okay?"

"I have a tummy ache"

"I have one too, it's probably just from being on the aeroplane. Do you feel nauseous?"

"No"

"Do you need to go to the bathroom?" Addison asked speaking a bit quieter

Lily nodded so Addison stood up and took her to the bathroom.

Once Lily had been the two of them returned to their seats.

"How does it feel now?"

"Still sore"

"Do you want to sit with me for a bit?" Addison asked as Jake was still walking around with Henry

Lily sat down next to Addison and rested her head on Addison's chest.

"Close your eyes and try and get some sleep. There's still another two hours before we'll be landing"

Lily was really fidgety and couldn't get back to sleep.

"Do you want to go on my iPad?" Addison asked

"Yes please"

Addison got her iPad out and gave it to Ivy. She then looked up and saw Jake stood there with Henry who was fast asleep.

"Well done" Addison mouthed to Jake

"Daddy's back now Lily so do you want to go back to your seat?"

"No I want to sit with you"

"I'll sit in Lily's seat then" Jake whispered

Jake sat in front with his two eldest daughters whilst Henry slept on him.

Lily played on the iPad for a bit but soon gave it back to Addison.

"I don't want to play anymore, my tummy still hurts"

"Okay, why don't you lie down and stretch your tummy out a bit"

Lily laid down and rested her head on Addison's lap.

"I need the bathroom again"

"Ok, let's go"

Addison took Lily to the bathroom again.

When she got back Jake offered to swap seats so he could see to Lily, but Addison said she didn't mind.

Addison was glad when they landed because Lily was quite hard work for the second half of the journey because of her tummy ache.

By the time they'd collected their luggage everyone was really tired and couldn't wait to get to the hotel. They collected their hire car before driving to their hotel. They were staying at The Four Seasons.

After checking in, they headed up to their suite.

The girls were all really excited about their home for the next two weeks.

Jake and Addison were in one room with Henry, and then there was another room that the girls were sharing.

They decided that Angela would share one of the double beds with Lily and Ivy would have the other one to herself.

Addison quickly unpacked the stuff she needed for tonight before heading out and sitting outside with Jake and the girls.

Jake opened the bottle of champagne that had been left in their suite for them on arrival. He poured a glass for Angela too.

"Thanks Dad"

After pouring a glass of lemonade for Ivy and Lily, the five of them sat and talked as they looked forward to the two weeks they were about to enjoy at this amazing resort on an amazing island.

**Please suggest ideas for things to happen in Hawaii x **


	9. Chapter 9

It was very early the following morning. Jake and Addison were fast asleep. Their legs were entwined and Addison was resting her head and holding onto Jake's arm.

The others were all asleep too apart from Lily who had woken up and wanted to start the first day of their holiday.

She tried waking Angela up but had no luck. After having no luck waking Ivy up either she left their bedroom and made her way to Addison and Jake's bedroom.

When she saw that Addison and Jake were fast asleep she went over to Addison, who was on the side of the bed closest to the door, and tapped her on the shoulder.

Addison stirred and opened her eyes to see Lily standing there. She immediately pulled the covers tighter around herself as both her and Jake had slept completely naked. Things had got passionate between Addison and Jake when they'd gone to bed the night before and they hadn't bothered to put pyjamas on once they'd finished.

Slowly, Addison sat up in bed making sure that the quilt was wrapped tightly around her.

"What are you doing awake Lily? It's only 5:30 in the morning"

"But the sun is shining, I want to go swimming"

"It's not time to get up for another couple of hours yet. Come on, go back to bed"

"I won't be able to get back to sleep"

"You need to try"

"Addison how come you don't have any pyjamas on?" Lily asked suddenly when she realised that Addison's shoulders were bare

"Because it was really hot last night so I was too hot in my pyjamas"

"So you slept naked" Lily said giggling

Addison decided to ignore Lily's comment. She realised it would be unfair to send her back to her bedroom with her sister's when she was clearly so awake so told Lily to get into bed with her and Jake for a bit.

"Before you get in though, can you pass me a pair of my pyjamas from my suitcase please?"

Lily picked up Addison's flowery silk nightie from her suitcase and came back over to the bed with it. Luckily Jake had got up about an hour ago to give Henry a bottle so had put a pair of boxers on.

Addison put it on under the covers as discretely as she could before sliding over closer to Jake so that Lily could climb in. She couldn't believe that Jake hadn't woken up to any of this.

"Try and go back to sleep Lily"

Addison turned over so that she wasn't facing Lily.

Lily asked Addison a few questions but when Addison didn't respond she did close her eyes and manage to go back to sleep.

Addison also managed to go back to sleep and slept through until about 8.

She looked at Lily and realised she was still asleep as was Jake. It wasn't long before Lily woke up too and snuggled into Addison.

"Is it time to wake up yet?" Lily asked sleepily

"It is now. But you've got to be quiet because Henry is still sleeping"

At the sound of voices Jake started to stir.

"Good morning" Addison said before giving Jake a quick kiss

"Daddy you're awake" Lily said as she climbed over Addison and gave her Dad a hug

"When did you come in here?" Jake asked sounding confused

"She came in at about 5:30 ready to go swimming, didn't you Lil?" Addison replied

"Yes but Addison said it was too early and then I went back to sleep in your bed"

"I see"

"Can I go and see if Angela and Ivy are awake yet?" Lily asked

"Yes but if they're not don't wake them up. Okay?" Jake replied

"Okay"

Lily jumped out of bed and ran to the other bedroom.

"Did you have that nightie on when Lily came in?" Jake asked

"No I was still completely naked" Addison said laughing

"The joys of kids eh"

Addison moved into Jake's embrace but just as she did Henry started to cry so she stood up and picked him out of his crib.

Soon afterwards Lily returned with Ivy.

"Ivy was awake but Angela is still sleeping" Lily told Addison and Jake

Addison went into the kitchen with Henry, Ivy and Lily to make some coffee.

Soon Jake came in too and they sat out on the balcony again.

"How long before we're going swimming?" Lily asked

"Once Angela is awake we'll go for breakfast and then we can go swimming" Addison said

"I hope she wakes up soon"

Addison finished her coffee before going for a shower.

She didn't bother to wash her hair as she was planning on going in the water today so there wasn't any point.

After having a shower Addison put some sun cream on and then put a black bathing suit on. She then went and woke Angela up because else they were going to miss breakfast.

After waking Angela up she went and told the others she was up.

"Go and choose a bathing suit Lily and then come into my bedroom and I'll rub your sun cream in. Ivy, you need to get dressed too"

Lily and Ivy went to their bedroom.

"Thank you Addison" Jake said whilst smiling at Addison

"For what?"

"Looking after the girls"

"You don't have to thank me, I'm happy to do it. I'll go and do Lily's sun cream now"

"I can do it if you like"

"You know what Lily will say, apparently you're too rough" Addison said with a smile

Addison then went into their bedroom where Lily was waiting for her.

"Take your pyjamas off then"

Addison went and grabbed the sun cream while Lily took her pyjamas off. Addison rubbed sun cream all over Lily and then Lily put her bathing suit on.

Ivy soon appeared and asked Addison to put her hair in French plaits.

"Shall I rub your sun cream in now too?" Addison asked once she'd finished

"Yes please"

Ivy took off the shorts and t-shirt she was wearing so Addison rubbed sun cream in for her.

"How come Ivy's keeping her bathing suit on while you rub her sun cream in? I didn't have any clothes on when you did mine"

"Because Ivy is older than you so I don't think she really wants to stand here with no clothes on"

"Maybe I didn't want to either"

"I don't think you minded"

After sorting the girls, Addison changed Henry and then they were all ready to go so they headed for breakfast.

"What's the plan for today?" Ivy asked

"I think a relaxing day is what everyone needs today" Jake replied

"Yeah I agree so how about we go to the beach for a couple of hours this morning, come back for lunch and then spend the afternoon around the pool?" Addison suggested

"That sounds good" Angela said and the others all agreed

After they'd finished breakfast they headed down to the beach which wasn't far from their hotel.

"Can I push Henry?" Ivy asked as she loved pushing Henry in his pram

"Sure" Addison replied

Addison let go so that Ivy could take over pushing the pram. Jake then took hold of Addison's hand and they all walked down to the beach.

They found a spot and got settled. Of course Lily wanted to go into the ocean straightaway.

Addison watched with Henry while the others went swimming.

After a while Angela came back and offered to sit with Henry so that Addison could go in.

"It's okay, you go have fun" Addison said

"I'm ready to come out and read my book for a bit anyway"

"Oh okay, well if you're sure you don't mind"

Addison took off her sun dress and headed down to the ocean for a while.

They'd been in there for ages and Addison noticed that Lily was starting to get a bit cold so said it was time they all got out.

"I don't want to get out yet"

"You can go in again, but it's time we all got out for now"

They all got out and went back to their spot on the beach and dried off.

"I suppose I should go to the store and get some groceries, then we can have lunch in our room" Addison said

"I can go" Jake offered

"No I'm happy to go, you can go next time" Addison said smiling

"I'll go with you too" Angela said

"That would be great, thanks Ang"

Addison and Angela got sorted before leaving the beach with Henry.

Jake stayed with Ivy and Lily and agreed to meet back in their suite in an hour.

They went to the parking lot and got into the car before Addison drove to the store.

"Do you want to push Henry or the cart?" Addison asked

"Henry" Angela replied

They went around the store and picked up stuff for lunches and dinners. They were planning on doing a mixture of eating out and cooking for themselves in their suite.

Addison picked up some diapers and some formula for Henry as she thought it was easier to buy it there than pack it.

"Can I get some tampons? My period is due in a few days and I forgot to pack any" Angela asked

"Of course you can" Addison said before grabbing a box from the shelf and putting it in the cart

Once they had everything they needed they headed to the checkout.

Angela always loved it when she got to spend time on her own with Addison, even if it was to go grocery shopping. She knew she was going to miss having her around when she went back to college.

They were the first ones back but by the time they'd put the groceries away Jake arrived back with the girls.

Addison put Henry in his crib for a nap before putting stuff out for lunch on the table.

After lunch Addison and Jake persuaded Lily to have a little nap before they went to the pool. They were going out for dinner tonight so knew that Lily would be going to bed later than usual and they didn't want her to be in a bad mood because she was tired.

Addison stayed back at the suite with the two little ones and Jake, Angela and Ivy went to the pool.

About an hour later Addison joined them with Lily and Henry.

Addison decided to take Henry in the swimming pool for a bit. Jake blew up the inflatable seat they had for him to go in the water while Addison got Henry ready.

Lily was really excited for Henry to go swimming for the first time.

Once he was all sorted, they all went into the water with Henry.

Henry seemed a bit unsure to start with but ended up splashing a lot and enjoying it.

After a while Addison got out with Henry and dried him off and got him changed.

It wasn't long before Lily and Angela got out of the swimming pool too. Addison was surprised that Lily had got out already

"Addison I need to go to the bathroom" Lily said

"Okay. Will you sit with Henry Angela while I take Lily to the bathroom?" Addison asked

"Sure" Angela replied

Addison dried Lily off a bit before taking hold of her hand and taking her to the bathroom.

When Addison first opened the door she thought she could hear crying coming from one of the stalls but once they walked in she couldn't hear it anymore.

Addison waited outside while Lily went into a stall. There was a couple of occasions where it sounded like whoever it was in the other stall was screaming out in pain.

When Lily came out and was washing her hands Addison could hear that the person in there was in a lot of pain and was starting to get worried.

Lily was aware of it too so Addison got her out as quickly as she could and took her back to Angela before returning to the bathroom.

Whoever was in there sounded like she was fairly young.

"Are you okay in there?" Addison asked sounding concerned

The girl didn't reply but Addison could see she was crouched down on the floor.

"It sounds like you're in pain. I'm a doctor. Why don't you open the door so that I can help you?"

The girl still didn't say anything and she didn't open the door either.

Addison was becoming increasingly worried because it sounded like there could be something seriously wrong with the girl.

"If you don't unlock the door then I'm going to twist the lock myself. You need help. Please just let me in"

Slowly, Addison saw the lock starting to turn and then the door opened revealing a girl who looked to be about 14 or 15. She was clutching her stomach and doubled over in pain.

Addison rushed into her.

"Where does it hurt?"

"My stomach"

"Okay do you know what's wrong?" Addison asked

"I'm not sure"

"Okay, what's your name?"

"Chloe"

"My name's Addison. How old are you Chloe?"

"I'm fifteen"

"Okay, is it okay if I have a feel of your stomach?"

"No I don't want you to"

"Okay, that's fine. We need to get you to the hospital Chloe. Are you here with your parents?" Addison asked and Chloe nodded

"Where can I find them?"

"I don't want them to know"

"But you're sick Chloe, you need to go to the hospital"

"No please, they can't find out"

"Can't find out what?"

All of a sudden Chloe was hit with another strong pain and she yelped and grabbed hold of Addison's hand.

"What are you not telling me Chloe?" Addison asked

"I'm pregnant" Chloe screamed out still in a lot of pain

"Okay, well I think you're in labour. Breathe for me Chloe, in and out"

Chloe's contraction finished and she put her head back against the wall of the stall.

"I take it your parents don't know about this?" Addison asked and Chloe shook her head with tears rolling down her cheeks

"Are you sure I'm in labour? I think I'm only 6 or 7 months, it shouldn't be happening yet"

"Have you had any pre-natal care?"

"No"

"Will you let me examine you so I can see what's going on?"

"Okay"

Addison went and locked the door of the bathroom from the inside to stop anyone from coming in. She knew it would cause problems but she wanted to give Chloe some privacy.

Addison laid out some wash cloths on the floor for Chloe to lean her head on. She then examined Chloe.

"You are definitely in labour Chloe, you're 7cm dilated"

"What does that mean?"

"It means we need to get you to the hospital as quickly as possible so that your baby can be delivered safely"

"It can't be happening already, I haven't even told my parents yet"

"Well I think it's time you did"

Chloe had another contraction so Addison took hold of her hand and comforted her as well as she could.

Once the contraction had passed Addison persuaded Chloe to let her find her parents.

Before Addison left to find them Chloe had another contraction. Addison was getting worried about how quickly Chloe's labour was progressing.

"I'm going to go now and get your parents and call for an ambulance for you. I'm going to get my husband Jake to come in here, he's a doctor too so don't worry"

Chloe was petrified about her parents finding out but right now she was in too much pain to care.

Addison unlocked the door to the ladies bathroom and stepped outside.

There were a bunch of people there wondering what was going on, including Jake and a hotel manager.

"Addison what's going on in there?"

"There's a girl in labour, Chloe. Can you go and look after her please while I call an ambulance and find her parents"

Addison then turned to one of the hotel managers.

"Can you call for an ambulance please and can stop anyone going in, that girl needs privacy"

The manager was about to respond but Addison had sauntered off.

"I'm looking for Chloe Moore's parents" Addison went around the pool shouting

Luckily there weren't too many people sitting around the pool so it didn't take long for Chloe's parents to stand up.

Addison went over to them.

"What's going on? Is Chloe okay?" Chloe's mother asked

"This is going to be a really big shock but I need you to stay calm because Chloe really needs you"

"What is it? Where is she?" Chloe's Dad asked

"Chloe's in the ladies bathroom and she's in labour"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your daughter is going to have a baby"

Chloe's Mom rushed off to the ladies bathroom by the pool. Addison was expecting her Dad to do the same but he walked off in the opposite direction. Addison also rushed back to see Chloe, stopping on the way to check that Angela was okay looking after the kids.

"Did the ambulance say how long they'd be?" Addison asked

"We don't have time to get her to the hospital Addison. Chloe is 9cm dilated" Jake informed her

"Okay" Addison said. She took a deep breath before sending the hotel manager off to get her things that she would need

Chloe's Mom was by her side and crying and apologising.

"I knew something was going on Chlo, you haven't been yourself for months. I'm so sorry you didn't feel you could come to me about it but I should have figured it out for myself"

"I'm so sorry Mom, I didn't mean for this to happen. I wanted to tell you but I was too scared"

"It's okay I'm here now"

"Where's Dad?"

"I think he needed some space" Addison told her

"He must be so mad at me" Chloe cried but then another contraction came and she screamed out in pain

Addison crouched down and took hold of Chloe's hand while her Mom held the other one.

"You're doing so well Chloe, this is all going to be over soon"

Jake examined her again once the contraction was over.

"You're 10cm dilated Chloe so on your next contraction I need you to push" Jake said

"Really?"

"Really"

Addison and Jake were both extremely worried as the ambulance still hadn't arrived and Chloe was about to give birth to a premature baby. They weren't allowing Chloe to know they were worried though.

"I don't think I can do this anymore, it hurts too much" Chloe cried as another contraction hit her

"Yes you can Chloe, come on push" Addison said

"I can't"

"Yes you can. You need to because this baby needs to come out of you"

Chloe took a deep breath before starting to push.

"That's it Chloe, as hard as you can" Jake said encouragingly

"Okay now stop, the contraction has finished" Jake said

Chloe was exhausted and wanted this to be over so badly.

Addison wiped her sweaty forehead with a damp wash cloth.

"You're doing really well Chloe" Jake said "but on your next contraction I need you to push even harder"

"I can't" Chloe cried

"Yes you can Chlo, you're doing so well" Chloe's Mom said

"Right this is it, push for me Chloe" Jake said

"Push down really hard into your bottom like you're doing a really big poo" Addison coaxed

Chloe started pushing again and much to the relief of Addison and Jake the paramedics turned up.

Addison and Jake had everything under control though so they stayed back out of the way and got everything ready for after the birth.

"I can see the head Chloe, keep going"

After a few more pushes Chloe had given birth to a baby boy.

Jake passed him to the paramedics as soon as he came out.

"Why isn't he crying?" Chloe cried

"Because he's been born very early so he's going to need some help to breathe" Addison told her

Two of the paramedics wrapped him up before taking him to the ambulance.

"Where are they taking him?" Chloe asked

"To the hospital so he can get the help he needs"

"I want to stay with him"

"We'll be taking you in an ambulance to the hospital too ma'm" one of the paramedics said

Addison helped to get Chloe cleaned up a bit before the paramedics got Chloe into the ambulance.

"You've done so well Chloe, you should be so proud of yourself for giving birth with no pain relief whatsoever"

"I never want to go through that again. Will my baby be okay?"

"The hospital will do everything they can for him. Hopefully they'll be able to give you an update as soon as you get to the hospital"

"Aren't you coming to the hospital?"

"No I'm going to leave you in the capable hands of the hospital staff now"

Chloe was really upset that Addison wasn't coming too, she seemed so nice and had been so supportive of Chloe.

"Thank you so much Addison, for everything. I'm so lucky you found me"

"You're more than welcome"

"Thank you Jake, you were amazing too"

"You did really well"

"I really can't thank you two enough" Chloe's Mom said

Addison and Jake stepped out of the ambulance and the doors were closed.

Jake wrapped his arm around Addison as they watched the Addison pull away.

"Well that was an unexpected turn of events"

"It certainly was, I can't believe she's kept a secret so big for so long. Poor girl"

"It's lucky you found her"

"I wonder if the Dad will go to the hospital or not"

"I'm sure he will once he's calmed down. I can't believe it's our first day of holiday yet you still found a way to deliver a baby" Jake said and Addison laughed

"We should check on the kids"

They went back to the pool and Angela, Ivy and Lily were all lying on sun loungers. Henry was asleep in the pram.

"We're really sorry about that girls"

"What happened?" Ivy asked

"We helped a girl give birth to her baby" Addison said

"How old was she?" Angela asked

"Fifteen" Addison replied

"Young, she must have been so scared"

"She's okay now though. Anyway, I think it's time we headed back so that we can all get ready to go out tonight"

They got everything packed up before heading back to their suite.

Addison got Henry clean and changed first before getting in the shower.

When she was out she got dressed before putting on some makeup and drying her hair while Jake was in the shower. She then helped get Lily sorted.

Once Addison and Lily were both ready, Addison picked up Henry and they went out to the balcony.

Jake and Ivy were out there. Ivy was on her phone and Jake was sat relaxing with a cocktail in his hand.

"I went to the bar and got us a Mai Tai, I know they're your favourite"

"Aww thank you" Addison said before leaning down to give Jake a kiss

Addison picked up her Mai Tai and then sat down with Henry on her lap.

After enjoying their cocktails the family headed out for dinner.

Once they'd eaten Addison checked her phone and saw she had a message from an unknown number.

She read it and was so pleased it was from Chloe's Mom who had managed to track down Addison's number.

Chloe's Mom wanted to thank Addison again and let her know that Chloe was doing really well and the baby was also doing well considering everything, although it was still tough and go at the minute.

The baby had been on Addison's mind all night so she was glad to have heard how he was doing.

After a lovely but eventful day they all headed back to their suite ready for a good nights sleep.

**Please review x **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm not sure when Addison's Birthday is and not sure if it was mentioned in the show or not so I'm just going to pretend in this fic that her Birthday is the 25th June. **

A few days of the holiday had passed and everyone had been having a really good time.

Today was an extra special day in Hawaii though because it was Addison's Birthday.

Addison thought she was spending the day with her family on the beach and by the pool again and knew that Jake had a surprise for her in the evening. She thought he'd booked up a nice restaurant but little did she know about what the surprise actually was.

Addison opened her eyes and was upset to see that Jake wasn't in bed next to her. Henry wasn't in the crib either so she guessed that he'd been crying so Jake had taken him out to stop her from waking up.

Addison decided to make the most of having peace and quiet in bed for a bit so sat up and started reading her book.

About five minutes later Addison heard voices coming towards her bedroom and a few moments later Lily burst into the room followed by the others.

Jake was carrying a tray of breakfast and Angela was holding Henry.

Jake put the tray on Addison's lap before giving her a kiss.

"Happy Birthday darling"

"Thank you, what's all of this?"

"We thought you deserved breakfast in bed on your Birthday"

Addison had a sip of her mimosa before picking up a croissant from the tray.

There was breakfast for everyone so they all sat up on the bed with Addison and ate breakfast.

Once they'd finished eating Addison gave Henry a bottle in bed. She really was enjoying this lazy morning.

After Henry had his bottle Addison went and had a shower. It was the first Birthday she'd spent with Jake and she couldn't believe how special he'd made it already.

"So are there any other surprises you've got planned today that I need to be aware of?" Addison asked after emerging from their ensuite wrapped in a towel

"That you are going to have to wait and see Addison Forbes Montgomery" Jake said before coming over and wrapping his arms around Addison

He planted a delicate kiss on her lips but then Addison pulled him back for more.

They were kissing passionately and there was nothing Addison wanted more than to take the man she loved back to bed, but she knew this wasn't an option just now.

"Have we got time to go back to bed?" Jake asked who was clearly having exactly the same thoughts as Addison

"I wish we did but I'm sure any minute now someone will come through that door" Addison said before kissing Jake some more

Just as she said it Lily came running down the hall and straight into their bedroom.

She burst out laughing when she saw her Dad and Addison kissing.

At the sound of Lily's giggles Addison and Jake pulled apart.

"What are you laughing at Lily?" Jake asked

"You and Addison were kissing"

"And what's funny about that? We give you kisses too"

"Yes but you were having a really long kiss with Addison" Lily said and Addison and Jake couldn't help but laugh

"Are we leaving now?" Lily asked who had changed into her bathing suit and attempted to put her hair into a pony tail herself

"Not yet considering I'm still in a towel. Come here and let me sort your hair out" Addison said

Jake was ready so decided to go out to the balcony and read his book for a bit.

Addison brushed Lily's hair before putting it into a messy bun. It always surprised Addison how much older Lily looked with her hair in a bun.

"I'm going to get dressed now" Addison told Lily

"Okay" Lily replied before climbing up onto Addison's bed

"You're staying there to watch me are you"

Addison was used to Lily wanting to be with her no matter what she was doing.

Once Addison was dressed she went into the girls bedroom to see how Ivy and Angela were getting on.

Ivy was dressed however Angela was still lying on the bed in her pyjamas.

"I think we're going to leave soon and head to the pool for a bit" Addison said

"Okay, I'm ready" Ivy said before walking out of the bedroom

"Are you okay Ang?"

"Yeah just a bit tired, that's all. I'll get dressed now"

"Okay we'll leave once you're ready, no rush though"

Once everyone was ready they headed to find sun loungers by the pool.

Ivy and Lily went straight in the pool. Angela, Jake and Addison decided to sun bathe and read their books for a bit.

"What's up with you?" Jake asked after they'd been lying there for about half an hour

"Nothing, why?"

"You seem on edge"

"I am absolutely fine" Jake said smiling

Jake kept looking around so Addison was growing suspicious of what he had planned.

After another fifteen minutes Addison looked up from her book and noticed a lady pulling a suitcase who looked so much like Naomi.

Addison was just saying to herself that it couldn't be Naomi until she saw the woman she was with who looked like Charlotte. Addison then noticed Maya carrying Olivia as well as Amelia, Cooper, Violet, Sheldon, Mason, Betsy and Lucas.

Naomi realised they'd been spotted when she saw Addison standing up and coming towards them so started running towards her best friend who she missed so much.

Upon reaching Naomi, who was at the front of everyone else, Addison gave her best friend the biggest hug. It had felt like so long since they'd seen each other so Naomi's embrace felt so good.

After letting go of Naomi Addison hugged everyone else.

Jake then wrapped his arm around Addison and said "surprise"

"I can't believe you're all here for me" Addison said with tears in her eyes

She felt really overwhelmed and emotional. She had no idea that they were all coming and couldn't believe they'd come all the way to Hawaii just for her Birthday.

"No Sam?" Addison asked when she noticed he wasn't there

"He couldn't clear his schedule" Charlotte replied

Addison thought it was more likely that Sam didn't want to come to Hawaii and be faced with seeing her with Jake together as a family.

"Right well we'll go and check in and get changed then meet you back down here" Naomi said before they all headed into reception

Addison headed back with Jake and the kids to their sun loungers. Ivy and Lily had got straight out of the pool when they saw everyone had arrived. They'd been in on the surprise too.

"Thank you so much for organising this, I can't believe I had no idea about it"

"You deserve it"

"And Naomi's here too"

"It was Naomi that I asked first, I knew it would mean a lot to see her on your Birthday now that you live so far apart"

"It really does, thank you so much" Addison said before giving him another kiss

"Do you want to know the last bit of the surprise now or when they come back down?"

"Now" Addison said immediately wondering what else Jake could possibly have planned

"You're booked in for a spa afternoon with the girls"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously"

"You really are the best Jake Reilly"

"Angela's coming too, Ivy's not old enough though unfortunately"

"That's a shame Ivy, we'll have lots of fun though later"

"I know, I don't mind" Ivy said. She was actually really disappointed about not being able to go but didn't want to make a fuss over it on Addison's Birthday

Addison was so excited about everyone being here and couldn't sit still. Luckily it wasn't long before all of her friends came down

Naomi headed straight for a cuddle with Henry as it was only the second time that she'd met him.

"Could Fife not make it?"

"No he's on a conference" Naomi lied

Addison wondered whether this was true or not. The last time she'd spoken to Naomi, she'd told her all about the problems she was having with Fife so wanted to catch up with her about him later.

After chatting around the pool for a while it was time to head to the spa.

Addison noticed Ivy looking a bit upset as they were getting ready to leave.

"I'm really sorry you aren't old enough to come Ivy, you'll still have fun this afternoon though I'm sure" Addison said before giving her a hug

"I can't go either Ivy, I have to look after this madam" Maya said with Olivia in her arms

Ivy liked Maya so was glad she wasn't going to the spa for the afternoon either.

Addison left with the girls to go to the spa.

They were all booked in for treatments and were also having lunch there.

Angela was really enjoying spending the time with Addison and all her friends. She loved listening to all the things they were talking about. She didn't feel like they weren't talking about things they normally would just because she was there.

After spending a few hours at the spa the girls all came out feeling very relaxed.

Addison rang Jake who said they were down on the beach so they all headed down there.

"So what's the plan for tonight? I think I've had enough surprises for one day" Addison asked

"We've booked to go out for a meal" Jake told her

"That will be lovely"

After an hour on the beach they all headed back to their rooms to get ready for going out.

Addison came out of the shower and was surprised to see Naomi sitting on her bed.

"Oh hey Nai, what are you doing in here?"

"I brought you a mai tai and I also wanted some time with you to myself"

Addison and Naomi had a good catch up while Addison got ready and Naomi sat on the bed.

Once Addison was ready and had finished her mai tai she came and sat next to Naomi on the bed.

"I miss you so much Nai, I hate not having you around all the time"

"Me too" Naomi said sadly

"Right I'd better go and finish getting ready" Naomi said "I'll be back soon with Maya, Betsy and Olivia"

They had decided to have a cocktail in Addison and Jake's suite before heading out as it was easier to keep all of the kids occupied that way.

Once everyone had arrived Addison, Naomi, Charlotte and Violet all headed down to the hotel bar and ordered some cocktails for everyone.

The bar tender said he would bring them to their suite.

It didn't take too long for them all to arrive.

Maya and Angela were both surprised when Addison handed them a cocktail each.

"Drink them slowly girls, they make the cocktails strong here"

Angela loved drinking her cocktail and mingling with all of the adults.

When Addison finished her cocktail, instead of going back down to the bar she decided to get out the wine and spirits, that they'd bought at the store, for everyone.

Angela finished her cocktail and then discreetly made another cocktail for her and Maya. She tried to make them look like the previous cocktails they'd had.

After having a couple of drinks it was time to head to the restaurant for their reservation.

"I think I'm a bit drunk" Addison said to Angela on the way down after realising having 3 drinks when she hadn't eaten since lunch probably wasn't a good idea

"Me too" Angela said truthfully but then realised she probably shouldn't have admitted that. Addison didn't seem to take any notice though

They arrived at the restaurant and Addison realised it was one of her favourites.

Addison had a really chilled meal because Jake saw to Henry, who was actually quite good, and Lily was happy sitting with all of the kids at the other end of the table.

After eating they decided to head back to Addison and Jake's suite again so that Lily and Henry could go to bed.

Lily put up a bit of a protest about going to bed when they got back to their suite but was actually really tired so Addison did manage to get her into bed.

Addison also said that Violet could put Lucas into bed with Lily so that he could go to sleep and Olivia was fast asleep in her stroller.

Once all the kids were sorted Addison got herself another glass of wine before sitting down in between Amelia and Charlotte.

"Angela seems to be having a good time" Amelia said whilst looking at Angela who was flitting from person to person talking and laughing

"Has she been drinking? I got her one cocktail but she seems very drunk for one cocktail"

"I think she's had more than one which isn't really fair considering I can't have any" Charlotte remarked

Addison started talking and it went unnoticed by Addison and Jake when Angela went and got a glass of wine for herself.

It wasn't until Angela came over to Addison with a glass of wine in hand that Addison realised just how drunk she really was.

Angela came and sat on Addison's lap.

"Hello Angela, are you having a good time?"

"Your Birthday has been a lot of fun" Angela slurred

"I think that's enough wine for you tonight young lady" Addison said before taking the glass out of Angela's hand

"But it's really nice"

"I know it's nice but you've had way too much of it"

"Right how about you sit next to Addison instead of on top of her" Amelia said before standing up so that Addison was a bit more comfortable

After a few minutes Angela put her head against Addison's chest and started crying

"What's wrong?" Addison asked

"You know I slept with Ethan the night before I came home from college for summer" Angela said and Addison nodded

She knew this probably wasn't what she wanted everyone to be hearing and was only saying it in front of everyone because she was very drunk

"We've been talking since but I saw on instagram today that he's started dating someone else from college"

Angela was crying a lot so Addison along with Charlotte, Naomi and Maya were doing their best to comfort her.

After a while Angela stopped and ended up falling asleep with her arms wrapped tightly around Addison.

"I can't believe I didn't realise she'd been drinking until it was too late. How much has she had?"'

"She had two cocktails before we left and then she was drinking wine at dinner because the waiter gave us both glasses but I have no idea how much she's had since we've been back" Maya told her

"And what about you?" Naomi asked her own daughter who also seemed a bit tipsy but nowhere near as bad as Angela

"I had some wine at dinner too but I haven't had any since we got back"

"Good"

"I wanted to have more but I have Olivia to look after"

"Well done sweetheart' Addison said to Maya

Jake came over when he saw Angela asleep.

"Is she okay?"

"She's had way too much to drink"

"I saw her drinking a bit but she didn't seem that bad earlier"

"I think it suddenly caught up with her. I'm going to try and get her to bed"

"Do you want me to?"

"It's okay, I'll go"

Addison woke Angela up.

"Time for bed Ang"

Angela stood up and Addison did too.

Angela wrapped her arms straight back around Addison.

"I love you Addison"

"I love you too"

Addison tried to unwrap Angela's arms from around her but Angela did not want to let go. Ivy was laughing at her older sister.

Angela stood there for ages holding onto Addison tightly but did eventually let go and walk inside.

"I want to sleep in your bed tonight Addison"

"Okay"

Addison had already been planning on putting Angela to bed in her room because she wanted to keep an eye on her and didn't think it was fair on Ivy and Lily having to share with her when she was in such a state.

"Right you go into my bedroom, I'll go and get you some pyjamas"

Addison quietly crept into the room where Lily and Lucas were both fast asleep and got some pyjamas for Angela.

When she went into her room Angela had already taken off the dress she'd been wearing and was under the covers.

"I've got you some pyjamas to put on Ang"

"I don't want to put them on" Angela mumbled already half asleep

"Go on, it won't take long"

"No I don't want to"'

"Fine you can just sleep in your underwear then"

"Okay"

Angela fell asleep so Addison left. She really hoped Angela wasn't going to throw up.

Addison then went back outside and sat down by Jake.

"I think you're going to have to sleep in with Lily tonight. Angela is in our bed in just her panties" Addison said making Naomi and Charlotte laugh

"Okay I think I will definitely be sleeping in with Lily then" Jake replied

When everyone left Addison was feeling fairly drunk still but she'd had such a nice Birthday.

After saying goodnight Ivy went into bed leaving Addison and Jake outside.

"I can't believe I don't get to sleep in the same bed as you on your Birthday" Jake said

"Tell me about it. I was looking forward to picking up from where we left off this morning"

"We could carry it on out here"

Addison started kissing Jake. They had a bit of fun but didn't have sex. As much as they both wanted to, they knew it could end badly.

After saying goodnight, Addison climbed into bed next to Angela and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Angela woke up quite early feeling very thirsty.

She went to reach for her glass of water but then realised she was in Addison's bed.

Angela turned over and saw Addison lying next to her. Memories of last night started coming back to her.

Angela was horrified, especially when she realised she hadn't even slept in pyjamas.

Addison woke up when she heard Angela moving around.

"Morning, how's the head?"

"It feels heavy. I can't believe I slept in your bed last night, where did Dad sleep?"

"In with Lily"

"Oh my god, I can't believe I was so drunk. This is so embarrassing, I'm so sorry"

"I didn't even know you were until it was too late"

"I'm so sorry, I got a bit carried away"

"You certainly did, but don't worry it's easily done. We've all been there"

"I don't want to face everyone today"

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in that, don't worry about that lot though they've all got plenty of drunk stories of their own"

"It's still embarrassing"

"It's fine, you were funny more than anything although you did get a bit upset over Ethan"

"When?"

"When we were sat outside. Don't worry, it was only Nai, Charlotte and Maya that knew you were crying and why"

Angela was so annoyed with herself but was glad that Addison didn't seem to mind too much.

"I feel awful"

"If I were you I'd try and go back to sleep for a couple of hours, believe me you'll feel better for it"'

"I think I will"

"I'm going to get up now, I'll leave you to it. Do you want your pyjamas now?"

"Yes please, how come I didn't put them on last night?" Angela said still shocked that she had slept in just her panties in with Addison

"I did try but you were adamant you didn't want to put them on, you were half asleep"

Addison passed Angela her pyjamas before picking Henry out of his crib and leaving the bedroom.

When Angela woke up again a couple of hours later she didn't want to but knew she needed to get up and face everyone.

She was feeling fairly hungover.

Angela went to the bathroom before going out to the balcony.

"Good morning Angela, how are you feeling this morning?" Jake asked smugly

"Not the best"

"I'm not surprised"

"You were so funny last night Angela" Ivy said "you kept telling Addison you love her and you wouldn't let go of her"

"And you slept in with Addison so Daddy had to sleep with me" Lily added

Angela knew everyone was going to be mentioning things she did last night all day, but she knew she deserved it.

"We went on for breakfast, we didn't think you'd mind" Addison said

"I'm not hungry anyway"

"You should try and eat something, let me get you some toast. We're leaving soon to head down to the beach with everyone"'

"Okay"

"I have a sore head this morning, you aren't the only one who had too much to drink last night" Addison said and Angela laughed

After a slow morning they joined their friends. A lot of whom also had sore heads from the night before. The fresh air in Hawaii was definitely helping everyone's hangovers though.

**Please review x **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for not updating this story in so long! I've been super busy and haven't found any time to write any updates. I'm excited to write some now though. I'm going to move the story on 6 months so Addison and Jake are now married and Naomi has moved back to LA. Sorry if you were hoping I would write about the engagement/wedding. I did try but struggled to make it interesting. So the engagement and wedding happened as it did on the show except Ivy and Lily were at the wedding too obviously. **

The holidays were approaching and for the first time in a long time Addison was actually feeling excited about it. It was her first Christmas with Jake and she couldn't wait. They were going to have a properly family day.

Sam, Naomi, Maya and Olivia were all going to come over on Christmas Day and Rachel was going to cook a turkey for everyone, or at least try to anyway.

Naomi had been back in LA for a couple of weeks now and Addison felt so content to be living in the same town as her best friend again. In some ways it felt like she'd never left but in some ways it felt so different because so much had changed since she left.

Addison had two weeks left at work before she was finishing and having two weeks off work for the holidays. The Practice was looking really festive with all the Christmas decorations up and everyone seemed to be in good spirit.

It was Friday and Addison was really excited to be putting the Christmas tree up at home tonight with Jake and the girls. First though she was about to do something just as exciting.

Addison made her way to the kitchen to find Naomi. On her way though she was surprised to see Ivy walk out of the elevator and into the practice.

"Oh hey sweetheart. I wasn't expecting to see you, I thought you were going downtown with Holly after school"

"Holly's sick so she wanted to go home"

"That's a shame. There's not a bug going around school is there?"

"I don't think so"

Ivy seemed a bit down but Addison put this down to her being disappointed about not getting to hang out with Holly.

"I just have one more patient and then I'm done. I think your Dad should be finished soon too so then we can go home and put the Christmas tree up"

"I can't wait to put the Christmas tree up"

"Me neither. I'll be as quick as I can. Where do you want to wait? I think Mason might be here somewhere and Lily is in your Dad's office I think"

"Okay I'll try and find Mason"

"See you soon"

Ivy walked away and then Addison saw Naomi and Sam walking towards her.

"Hey are you guys ready?" Addison asked

"So ready" Naomi replied before following Addison into her office

"You okay Sam? You look nervous"

"I just hope the baby is okay"

"Well last time I checked you have a healthy baby on the way, I'm sure it will be fine"

"Yeah but you know the risks are greater because of Nai's age"

"I'm not that old you know Sam"

"You're older than when you had Maya"

"Let's just get you on the table Nai, shall we?"

Naomi got up on the table. She was now 20 weeks along and really enjoying the stage she was at with her pregnancy.

Naomi lifted up her shirt and Addison squirted the gel onto her stomach.

"So do you still want to find the sex out today?" Addison asked

"Yes" Naomi and Sam replied immediately in unison

"Okay, here we go then"

Addison started moving the probe around Naomi's stomach.

"Everything looks good, you've got a perfectly healthy baby… a perfectly healthy baby boy" Addison said before turning around to witness the excitement on her best friend's faces

Naomi and Sam's eyes both filled with tears.

"We're having a boy" Naomi said as she gazed into Sam's eyes with a huge smile on her face

"We're having a boy" Sam replied with equally as big a smile

Addison felt her own eyes filling with tears. She was so happy for them both.

Addison carried on with the rest of the checks. Naomi was considered as an older Mum now so Addison was checking everything extremely carefully and doing extra scans than normal.

Addison printed out the ultrasound before wiping the gel off of Naomi's stomach.

"You're good to go" Addison said smiling

"We'd better tell the others"

"Yep I think they're very excited" Addison said as she opened the door to find Charlotte, Violet, Coop and Jake all stood on the other side of the door

"Well?" Charlotte asked as Naomi and Sam just stood there grinning at them

"It's a boy" Naomi exclaimed before being given a lot of hugs and congratulations

By this point Mason and Ivy had come over too to see what was going on.

Ivy was really excited to find out the news too.

"I'm going to tell Lily, she'll be so excited"

Addison was thrilled with the news but there was a small part of her that was jealous. Naomi was getting to do it all over again and Addison still hadn't had the chance to carry and give birth to a child.

She had Henry and the girls who she loved more than anything but Addison still felt sad about the fact she hadn't got to experience pregnancy.

It was as if Jake knew exactly what Addison was thinking as he subtly took hold of his wife's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Jake looked into his wife's eyes that were glassed over with tears, with a look that said a thousand words, before leaning forward and kissing her on the top of her head.

Addison was so grateful for the gesture. Her husband always knew exactly what to do to make her feel better.

"We should celebrate tonight" Coop said

"We definitely should" Addison said "why don't you all come over to ours later?"

"That would be lovely Addie" Naomi said gratefully

"Yeah we'll try and get a sitter and come over once the girls are in bed" Charlotte said

"Perfect. Is that good with you Violet?"

"Yeah can I put Lucas to bed at yours then Coop and then we can share a sitter?"

"Of course"

Violet and Lucas often stayed over at Charlotte and Cooper's.

"That's sorted then. We are going home to put our tree up now but we'll see you all later"

"We'd better go and FaceTime Maya and let her know. She doesn't know we were finding out the sex today"

Addison and Jake packed up their things before going to find Lily and Ivy and then heading home.

Henry was happy to see them all when they got in.

Addison thanked the Nanny before she went home and then Addison sat and spent a bit of time with Henry. Ivy popped some Christmas music on and Jake put the lights on the Christmas tree.

"Right the tree is ready for decorations" Jake said

Addison popped Henry on a blanket on the floor with a few toys and then they got to work with the decorations.

By the time they finished their home was looking really festive and everyone was so pleased with how it looked.

Everyone was hungry by the time they'd finished so Addison phoned up and ordered Chinese food as she didn't feel like cooking tonight.

After they'd eaten Addison went up and bathed Henry and Lily with Ivy's help before putting them both to bed with Jake.

Once Lily and Henry were both settled Addison went into Ivy's bedroom and Jake went down to get some drinks and nibbles sorted.

"I didn't say anything earlier because I knew Lily wouldn't want to go to bed otherwise but Naomi and everyone are coming over later for a few drinks to celebrate"

"Celebrate what?"

"Naomi and Sam having a boy"

"That will be nice"

"You're more than welcome to come down with us or stay up here, completely up to you"

"Okay I'll see how I feel"

Ordinarily Ivy would definitely have chosen to come down with the adults so Addison was starting to worry something was up.

"Is everything okay? You seem a bit quiet"

"I'm fine, just tired"

"You didn't fall out with Holly or something today did you?"

"No, why?"

"You just seemed a bit down and it would make sense because you didn't go into town with her in the end"

"No we didn't fall out, Holly just didn't want to because she's sick"

"Okay. Well you know where I am if there is something you want to talk about"

Ivy was silent for a few moments before saying "Holly isn't actually sick"

"Okay" Addison said before going and sitting on the bed next to Ivy

"So how come you didn't go into town together?" Addison asked thinking they must have fallen out

Ivy didn't know whether to tell Addison or not. Part of her did want to speak to Addison about it but she also felt really embarrassed about it.

"It doesn't matter. Everyone will be here soon, don't you need to go downstairs?"

"They won't be here for another half an hour or so. It's okay if you did fall out with Holly you know. It's perfectly normal to fall out with your friends"

"We didn't fall out. We didn't go because Holly started her period today"

"Oh I see. Was Holly a bit upset about it?"

"Yes. She was meant to be staying at her Dad's for the weekend but I think she's going to stay at home with her Mum instead"

"She'll be okay. It's a bit of a shock at first but it's really not that bad so Holly will be fine"

"She was crying loads though and she said it really hurt"

"Stomach aches and periods seem to come hand in hand unfortunately"

"Is it really bad?"

"It's different for everyone. It's not awful though I promise"

"Okay"

Addison picked up on the fact Ivy seemed really worried about it and realised she probably needed to have a conversation with Ivy about periods. It was something Addison had thought about talking about with Ivy before but had decided against it in the end as she hadn't wanted to embarrass the girl.

"Do you want to have a little chat about periods sweetheart?"

"Why? It wasn't me who started my period. It was Holly I promise"

"Hey I know. It's just you seem a little worried about it all so I thought we could talk about it and then you can ask me any questions you might have"

"I've been really worried about starting since we talked about them in health class a few weeks ago and then Holly starting today made it all seem really real" Ivy admitted

"I know it seems like a big deal but I promise you it really isn't as bad as it seems. You could have talked to me about it before if you were worrying about it though"

"I wanted to but I didn't know if you'd want to talk to me about it"

"Of course I'm happy to talk about it with you sweetheart. You know you can talk to me about absolutely anything"

"Thank you"

"So do you have any questions?" Addison asked and Ivy shrugged

"Are you just a bit worried about it in general?"

Ivy nodded her head as tears filled her eyes

"Well there's no need to worry about it, especially when it hasn't even happened yet. But when it does happen you can come and tell me and I'll help you out"

"What if I start when I'm at school like Holly did?"

"You can tell your teacher or the school nurse or ask school to call me and I'll come and get you"

"When do you think I'll start?"

"Well it's normal to start any age between ten and sixteen so it could be anytime now. There are normally a few signs you're going to start though like mood swings"

"When I was moody the other day for no reason you said it was probably just because of my hormones so does that mean I'll start soon?"

"Well maybe or it could be another year or maybe longer"

"I don't want to start" Ivy cried before nuzzling her head into Addison

"Well that's something we can't control but it will be okay, I promise you that"

Ivy and Addison continued to talk for a bit longer and Ivy ended up feeling a lot less worried than she had before. She was still a bit worried but felt a lot better for speaking to Addison about it.

Addison realised how important it was going to be to keep talking to Ivy about how she was feeling and give her as much support as she could.

"Right I'm going to freshen up a bit before everyone arrives. Have you decided if you're going to come down or stay upstairs?"

"I'll come down with you"

"Good. Do you want to put a bit of makeup on then?"

"Yes please"

Ivy followed Addison into her bedroom and watched as Addison touched up on her makeup.

Addison then put some mascara and blusher on for Ivy.

"Thank you"

Ivy loved getting ready with Addison. Addison was so pretty and had such nice clothes and makeup. She couldn't wait to grow up and hopefully look as pretty as Addison.

Addison quickly got changed before they both sprayed some perfume and then went downstairs.

It wasn't long before all of their friends had arrived so Addison got a bottle of champagne out of the wine fridge.

"Sorry you can't have any Nai" Addison said

"I suppose the reason I can't is worth it" Naomi said as she placed a hand on her bump

Addison poured a glass for Charlotte, Violet and herself. She offered the men too but they were all happy with beer.

"I think I'd be feeling left out if I didn't have this little man on the way. You're all surrounded by little children now and Maya's all grown up with a child of her own"

"Are you excited to be doing it all over again?" Violet asked

"I'm not excited to be giving birth again but for everything else, yes. Hopefully I'll do a better job of it this time round"

"You were the best Mum to Maya Nai" Addison said

"It didn't seem like it when she ended up pregnant at 15. I will definitely be having more talks with this little one about sex" Naomi said and they all laughed

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled about that" Jake said

Ivy started to feel a bit uncomfortable with the conversation but equally loved it just as much. She liked getting to spend time with the grown ups.

Ivy stayed down with the adults for a while but then ended up going up to her bedroom with Mason and putting a movie on.

Ivy was really tired though and ended up falling asleep. She didn't wake up until Addison and Charlotte came upstairs.

"I think I fell asleep. Are you leaving now Mason?"

"Yeah, I've got a video of you snoring though"

"No you don't, I don't snore"

"I bet you I do" Mason said laughing

"Well delete it then"

"No way"

"Anyway we're off" Charlotte said before leaving with Mason

"Has everyone gone now?" Ivy asked Addison

"Yeah and I am just as tired as you so it's straight to bed for me. Are you going to change into your pyjamas?"

Ivy nodded sleepily before getting her pyjamas out from under her pillow and getting changed.

Ivy pulled back the covers and went to get into bed but Addison stopped her.

"You haven't brushed your teeth yet"

"I'll just do it in the morning"

"I seem to recall seeing you bring lots of candy up with you so I reckon those teeth need a very good brush tonight"

"Fine, I need to pee anyway"

"I'll come back once you're done and say goodnight"

Addison went and changed into her pyjamas herself and washed her face before going back to say goodnight to Ivy.

She then went and climbed into bed and snuggled into Jake.

It didn't take her long to fall asleep next to the man she loved.

**Please review xxx **


	12. Chapter 12

**Apologies for the delay in this update. I originally planned to do a Christmas one but I didn't get round to it in time so I've decided to do a New Years one instead.**

The holidays were going by so quickly. Addison couldn't believe Christmas was over already. She's had such a lovely time with Jake and the kids and was not ready to return to work in a couple of days at all.

Addison was trying to not think about it though and was instead looking forward to tonight. It was New Years Eve so they were going over to Naomi and Sam's for a party.

As much as she was looking forward to it, she also fancied a night at home instead. She hadn't been feeling too well all day. In fact she actually hadn't felt right for about a week or so now. Addison was feeling nauseous and she just couldn't seem to shake it off.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling now?" Jake asked after walking into their bedroom where Addison was sat doing her makeup

"Not great but better than I was earlier"

"We can just stay here tonight if you don't feel up to going"

"I'll be fine, I'm looking forward to it"

"If you change your mind, just let me know. Lily and Henry have just finished eating so I'll leave it a bit and then get them ready for bed"

"Thank you for sorting them so that I can get ready without rushing"

"It's no problem"

"What time is the baby sitter coming?"

"About 7 so we can put Henry to bed a bit early tonight so that she doesn't have to do it"

"How about Lily?"

"She can stay up for a bit. She loves spending time with Jess"

Jess had started baby sitting for Jake and Addison when Angela went back to college after the summer and the kids had all taken an instant liking to her. She was only 17 but always did a great job.

Jake went back downstairs to keep an eye on Lily and Henry and Addison finished applying her makeup.

After finishing her makeup Addison went into her closet to decide what to wear. She was still in there deciding when Ivy came in.

"Addison do you have time to do my hair and makeup for me?"

"Yeah sure"

"It doesn't matter if you don't"

"I have plenty of time. I started getting ready early as I had a feeling you might want me to do it for you. If you help me decide what to wear and then I'll do it for you"

"Aren't you going to wear the dress you bought last week? I thought you bought it especially"

"I tried it on again this morning and I didn't feel very good in it, I think I'm going to return it"

Ivy walked over and started looking through Addison's clothes. She could never believe how many nice things Addison owned.

"How about this?" Ivy suggested holding up a simple black dress. It was one of Addison's favourites

"That's one of my favourites. Good shout, I'll try it on"

Addison took the dress off of Ivy before slipping out of her robe and putting the dress over her head.

"What do you think?"

"You look amazing"

"Thank you sweetheart, I don't feel it though" Addison said as she looked at her reflection in the mirror

"Are you going to wear the dress?"

"Yes I think I will. I don't feel nice in anything at the moment so I think this is the best I'm going to get"

"You look really nice"

"Right, why don't you take a seat at my dressing table and I'll do your makeup for you?"

Ivy took a seat and Addison applied a bit of makeup for her.

"How would you like your hair?'

"Will you curl it please?"

"Sure"

Addison plugged in her curling tongs but had to immediately dart off to her en suite as she thought she was about to throw up.

By the time she got there the moment had passed and she didn't think she was going to after all.

"Sorry about that, I thought I was going to throw up but I think I'm okay now"

"Do you think you have a bug or something? You've been feeling nauseous a lot recently"

"I think I must do. Anyway let's get on with your hair"

"You don't have to if you're feeling sick"

"I'm okay now, promise"

Once Addison had finished, Ivy looked in the mirror.

"Thanks Addison"

"No problem. Have you decided what you're wearing yet?"

"Yes I think I'm going to wear the same dress that I wore on Christmas Day"

"Good choice. Shout when you've got it on and I'll come and do it up for you"

"Thank you"

Once the baby sitter had arrived Addison, Jake and Ivy all headed over to Naomi and Sam's. Angela was doing something with her friends for the evening.

As soon as they arrived Ivy went off to find Betsy and Addison and Jake went over to the other adults. There were already lots of people there.

"Champagne?" Naomi asked and Addison nodded

The truth was she didn't really fancy it but was hoping if she had a glass it would make her feel a bit better.

Naomi poured a glass from the bottle before passing it to Addison.

Addison found herself chatting to Charlotte and Amelia for a good five minutes before having any of her champagne.

As soon as she took a sip of champagne she was hit by another wave of nausea and had to rush to the bathroom once again. This time she did throw up though.

Addison hadn't had time to close the door so Naomi had followed her in when she saw her friend running off.

Naomi was surprised to find Addison like this so went straight over and started rubbing her best friend's back knowing just how much Addison hated throwing up.

Once Addison had finished she turned around to face Naomi with glassy eyes.

"I don't think I've had to hold your hair away from your face while you throw up since we were in high school. It's a bit early for this isn't it?"

"I took one sip of the champagne you gave me and this is what happened"

Naomi passed Addison a warm wash cloth so that she could wash her face.

"Do you have a bug?"

"I think I must do. I've been feeling nauseous on and off for over a week now"

"That doesn't sound like a bug to me"

She wanted to ask Addison if she might be pregnant but she knew this was very unlikely so didn't want to bring up such a sensitive topic.

"Yesterday I even went out to buy a pregnancy test. I really don't know why"

"Was it negative?" Naomi asked sadly

"I didn't take it. What's the point, we both know that I'm never going to get pregnant"

"There's still a small possibility Addie. You should take it"

"The signs are all there and I've got my hopes up. I don't think I can face the negative result right now. I don't want to ruin New Years for Jake or Ivy"

"What if it isn't negative? Think of what an amazing New Years Eve it would turn out to be"

Addison held onto the edge of the wash basin and put her head right back while taking some deep breaths.

"But it can't be Nai. You know how hard I tried for a baby. Surely it can't have happened now that I've given up"

"You'd be surprised how common that is"

"I'm sure it will be negative, I'm just going to throw the stupid test away"

Naomi placed her hand on Addison's back.

"Addie I know how hard this is and how small the odds are but I think it's best if you find out. At least then you know"

"I know you're right, but I kind of just want one more night of thinking it's still a possibility"

"It might be a possibility. You've said yourself the signs are all there. I'm going to go and get Jake and the two of you can go home and you are going to take the test"

"Fine I'll do the test" Addison said realising Naomi was right "but I don't want Jake knowing, not if there's nothing to tell"

"He'd want to be there for you Addie, to support you no matter what the result"

Addison looked directly into Naomi's eyes.

"Will you be with me? When I take the test"

"Of course I will. Shall we go to yours now?"

"Okay"

Naomi took hold of Addison's hand knowing how many mixed emotions she must be feeling at the minute.

They came out of the bathroom and bumped straight into Maya.

"Hi Auntie Addison. Olivia won't go to sleep until you say goodnight to her apparently, would you mind?"

"Of course not"

"Actually Addison needs to nip home. I'm sure Olivia will go to sleep without Addison coming in" Naomi said knowing Addison would struggle to get away from Olivia

"Okay, I'll just tell her you've had to go home to see to Henry or something"

"Sorry sweetheart"

Maya went back to settle Olivia so Addison and Naomi went to go down the stairs however they bumped into Betsy and Ivy on their way.

"Are you okay Addison?" Ivy asked after noticing Addison's tearstained face straight away

"I'm feeling worse than I did before so I'm going to head home and have a little lie down"

"I hope you feel better soon"

"Hopefully I will and then I can come back"

Addison wrapped her arms around Ivy. Ivy squeezed her back and Addison found it really comforting.

Luckily Addison and Naomi managed to escape without anyone else realising.

They went into the house where Lily was watching a movie with Jess.

Luckily Lily was happily watching a movie with Jess so didn't insist on coming upstairs with them.

They went to Addison's bedroom and Addison got the test out from where she'd hidden it in her en-suite.

It took more persuasion from Naomi but eventually Addison peed on the stick.

She handed the test straight to Naomi. She'd had too much experience of turning over pregnancy tests to see a negative result and she couldn't face it again.

"Why are we doing this Nai? We know what it's going to say" Addison asked after a couple of minutes

She had her face in her hands so had missed the expression on Naomi's face.

Naomi was in complete and utter shock.

"It's positive"

Addison slowly moved her hands away from her face.

"What did you just say?"

"You've pregnant Addie… you're having a baby"

Addison and Naomi both burst into tears as they wrapped their arms around each other.

Addison was so happy she didn't know what to do with herself.

Part of her wanted to run around screaming it to everyone but she knew Jake needed to be the next person to know.

After calming herself down Addison said she was ready to go back to the party and tell Jake.

They went downstairs however when they got down Jess was getting ready to take Lily up to bed. When Lily saw Addison she wanted her to put her to bed.

Addison agreed so Naomi went back to the party.

Lily got ready for bed and then Addison tucked her in.

"Can I have a story?"

"Not tonight. Let's just have a big cuddle instead"

Addison and Lily did just that however after a while Lily pulled away to look at Addison.

"You're crying. Are you sad?"

"No I'm not sad. I'm happy"

"Why are you crying then?"

"Because I'm really really happy and sometimes that makes you cry too?"

"Why are you really really happy?"

"Because I have everything I could ever want. I have you and your sisters and your Dad and Henry and that just makes me so happy. I love you so much Lily and I feel so lucky to have you in my life"

"I love you too"

Addison ended up staying with Lily until she fell asleep before returning to the party.

Everyone was getting fairly drunk by the time she returned. Addison loved the fact that she couldn't get drunk tonight. She couldn't have a drink because she was pregnant.

Addison spotted Jake so went straight over to him.

"I need to talk to you" Addison said immediately

Jake immediately felt worried when he saw his wife's tear stained face.

"What's wrong? What's happened"

"Nothing is wrong but I need to talk to you" Addison said before firmly taking hold of Jake's hand and leading him upstairs

They went into Naomi's bedroom and Addison closed the door behind them.

"What's going on Addie? I'm worried"

Addison took Jake's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"What do you feel?"

"You're beautiful stomach?" Jake replied sounding confused

"My stomach that is carrying our beautiful baby" Addison said with a huge smile on her face

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm pregnant Jake. We're pregnant, we're having a baby"

"What… how?"

"The way people normally end up having a baby. We conceived naturally Jake"

Jake pulled up Addison's dress and started showering her stomach with kisses.

"Our little miracle" Jake said once he'd stopped the kisses and had taken hold of Addison's hands

"Our little miracle" Addison reciprocated

Addison and Jake spent the majority of the evening in Naomi and Sam's bedroom in their bubble of happiness. Neither of them could quite believe this had happened.

They were interrupted by Naomi at about quarter to twelve.

"Sorry to interrupt. Ivy's been looking for you and it's nearly midnight"

"We're coming down now" Addison said

"Does Naomi know?" Jake asked and Addison nodded

"Congratulations Jake" Naomi said before giving Jake a big hug

"I'm sorry for telling Naomi before you. Well actually I didn't tell her, she told me. I couldn't face looking at the test result"

"You don't need to be sorry. I'm glad Naomi was with you"

The three of them went downstairs and found Ivy and Betsy before heading outside.

Jake and Addison stood outside with Ivy in the middle of them as they counted down to the New Year.

At the start of New Year fireworks were set off over the ocean.

Jake and Addison both cuddled into Ivy before leaning in for a New Years kiss.

Addison had never felt so grateful in her life and couldn't wait for the year ahead of them.

**Please review x **


	13. Chapter 13

A couple of weeks had passed since Addison and Jake had found out they were expecting a baby. Addison was still on cloud nine. She just couldn't get over the fact that she actually had a baby growing inside of her against all the odds.

It was a Saturday and Addison had just got back from a shopping trip with Ivy. Ivy had had a bit of a growth spurt recently meaning that she'd grown out of a lot of her clothes and needed to get new.

Ivy had really enjoyed her day with Addison and was now upstairs putting all of her new things away. Henry was upstairs having a nap and Lily was inside watching a movie so Addison and Jake found themselves alone outside for a rare two minutes.

"Jake I've been thinking and I know we said we were going to wait until I'm twelve weeks to tell the girls about the baby but I don't think I can wait any longer"

"But we agreed to wait. The chances of losing the baby are still so high so I thought we were waiting until the risks weren't so high"

"I know but I really want them to know. And if… if I lose the baby then I don't think we'll be able to hide how we're feeling from them. If it does happen then I know they'll be upset but we'll be there for them to get them through. We'll get through as a family"

"I guess but we're still looking on the positive side so hopefully they'll be nothing to get through. Hopefully in seven months time the girls and Henry are going to have a new brother or sister"

"Exactly. So please can we tell them tonight? I really don't want to keep it from them any longer"

"If that's what you want then yes. I'm so excited to tell the girls too"

"And it's perfect because Angela's coming over for dinner anyway"

"True"

"I hope she comes soon. I'm so excited now" Addison said as she placed her hands on her stomach

She quickly moved them away when Ivy came out onto the patio.

"Hey sweetheart, have you put everything away?"

"Yep. What time is Angela coming?"

"I'm not sure actually, I don't think it will be too much longer before she's here though"

"Could I go and hang out with my friends for a bit? I'll be back before dinner"

Addison didn't really want her to go as she was planning to make the announcement as soon as Angela came but she also didn't want to stop her.

"How about you see them tomorrow instead? I bet Angela will want to hang out with you here"

"Okay, I might see if Holly wants to go to a movie tomorrow"

"That's a good idea"

Ivy didn't seem upset about not hanging out with her friends which Addison was pleased about.

Addison heard Henry start to cry through his monitor so went upstairs to get him out of his crib.

Henry stopped crying as soon as Addison scooped him up in her arms.

"Hey Henry did you have a good sleep" Addison said as she pulled the curtains back in Henry's room

Addison then went into her bedroom with Henry on her hip. She got the sonogram out of the drawer on her bedside table where she'd hidden it and found a little box to put it in.

Addison had had lots of ideas about how to tell the girls but in the end she and Jake had decided to just do it simply and give the girls the sonogram in a box to open.

She couldn't help but worry that they would be upset about the news but she just hoped that they would all be excited.

Addison took Henry and the box downstairs and discretely put the box in one of the kitchen cupboards.

Lily had finished watching her movie now and was outside with Jake and Ivy.

Addison went out to join them and it wasn't long before Angela arrived.

Angela came in through the back gate and gave them all a hug.

"How about we all go and sit in the living room. Your Dad and I have something to tell you" Addison said

The girls were all confused and curious about what they were going to tell them.

They went and sat down in the living room and Addison went and got the box.

Addison came back over to where Jake was stood in front of the girls.

"You don't need to look so worried" Addison said after looking at Angela and Ivy's worried faces

"Are you guys splitting up?" Angela asked

"What no of course not. It's a good surprise" Jake said

"You just seem really serious"

Ivy was relieved by this, that was also the first thing she thought they were about to be told. Ivy hated the thought of not having Addison in her life anymore.

Addison took hold of Jake's hand. Her heart was beating really fast because she was equally nervous and excited.

"Can you tell us the surprise now?" Lily asked impatiently

"Yes we can. It's inside the box" Addison said before passing the box to Ivy as she was sat in the middle "open it together"

The girls looked at the box for a few moments before slowly pulling the lid off together.

Ivy and Angela were speechless when they saw the sonogram. Lily wasn't really sure what was going on still.

"Is that a picture of a baby?" Lily asked

"Yes, it's a picture of a baby that's growing inside of my tummy" Addison said with a huge smile on her face

"Seriously?" Angela asked looking at Addison and her Dad

"Seriously" Jake replied

"That's amazing" Angela said before standing up and giving both her Dad and Addison a massive hug

"You must be so happy"

When Angela pulled away Addison saw tears in her eyes.

"This is amazing" Angela said

She knew how much this must mean to Addison after thinking she'd never be able to get pregnant and it was making her really emotional.

"So I'm going to have another brother or sister?" Lily asked

"Yes you are"

"Can I see your tummy?"

"Well you can but there isn't anything to see yet. My tummy still looks normal" Addison said but she pulled up her top anyway

Lily seemed really excited by the news too but Ivy was just sat there quietly not really saying anything.

"What do you think Ivy? Are you excited?"

Ivy nodded as tears started to form in her eyes. She went over to give her Dad and Addison a hug to try and hide the fact the saw crying.

Addison had noticed though so was feeling upset that Ivy was upset.

"I can't believe it. I just need the bathroom" Ivy said before running off knowing that she wasn't going to be able to control her crying

Addison and Jake exchanged glances.

"I'll go and talk to her" Jake said

"Maybe just give her a few minutes. This has obviously been a big shock to her so she might just need some time to get her head around it" Addison said

"Why do you think she's upset about it?" Angela asked quietly

"I'm not sure sweetheart, I was hoping you'd all be really excited about it"

"I'm really excited" Lily said

Addison and Jake were really pleased that Angela and Lily both seemed so happy and excited. They really wished Ivy had the same reaction though.

After five minutes Jake went up to speak to Ivy. He wasn't up there for long before he came back down though.

"She said she is happy about it but she's staying up in her room because she's feeling sick. I can't say I believe her though, I think she's been crying a lot" Jake said when he was back downstairs

"I feel awful. I thought she'd be happy about the news" Addison replied sadly

"Maybe you should try talking to her. She's better at opening up to you than me"

"I can try" Addison said before going upstairs

Ivy's bedroom door was shut so Addison knocked on the door.

When she didn't get a response Addison decided to go in anyway.

Addison slowly opened Ivy's bedroom door and felt so sad when she saw Ivy's tearstained face. Jake was right, she'd definitely been upstairs doing a lot of crying.

"Oh sweetheart, the last thing I wanted to do was upset you" Addison said as she sat down next to Ivy on her bed

"It's not your fault. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry"

"You never need to be sorry for crying or being upset. Will you tell me what's made you cry?" Addison asked and Ivy shrugged her shoulders

"I know it's a big shock. It certainly was for me. I'd like it if you'd tell me what you're not happy about so I can try and make you feel better but if you don't want to, then that's fine too"

"I'm being selfish"

"No you aren't. You can't help the way that you feel. Maybe if you tell me then I can do something to make it better"

"It's just that when the baby comes you'll have a proper family. At the minute we still feel like a family but the baby will be the only one who gets to live with their real Mum and Dad. I wish you were my Mom too because you're obviously going to love the baby more" Ivy admitted

"That's not one bit true. I am not going to love the baby more. I love you, Henry, Lily and Angela equally and I'll love the baby the same too. I know our family might not be like a normal family but you're right we are still a family and the baby won't change that at all. I know I'm not your Mom sweetheart but do you know what? I think of you like a daughter just like Henry is my son. The same goes for Lily and Angela too"

"You do?"

"Yes I do. I love you so much Ivy and you know I've always said that I'll be whatever you want me to be. If you want to think of me as your Mom then that's perfectly fine with me. I've never said it to you because I didn't want to make you uncomfortable but I do feel like a Mom to you"

"So I could have two Mom's?"

"Of course you can"

"Okay but I don't think I'm ready to actually call you Mom"

"That's absolutely fine"

"I think I overreacted to the baby. I don't know why I got so upset, I wasn't expecting it at all"

"Neither was I. I was so excited to tell the three of you though"

"And I ruined it by getting upset"

"No you didn't. I'm glad you got upset and told me what was upsetting you"

"I am excited to have another brother and sister really" Ivy said truthfully. Chatting with Addison had made her realise that she actually was excited

"You are? Because you don't have to say that if you're not. You're allowed to still be upset if that's how you feel"

"I don't feel upset anymore. You're right, our family is just a bit different to most peoples"

"Exactly, but I think our blended family is the best"

"Me too" Ivy said smiling

Addison was really pleased to see Ivy happy again.

"Why don't you go and wash your face and then come downstairs with the rest of us? Your Dad's making pasta for dinner and I think I can smell it cooking"

"Okay I'll be down soon"

Ivy went to the bathroom to wash her face and Addison went back downstairs.

"Ivy's fine now. We've had a chat and it turns out she is excited. She just needed a bit of reassurance about something first"

When Ivy came down they all chatted about the baby while Jake cooked.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" Lily asked

"We don't know that yet. We'll have to wait another 3 months to know" Addison replied

"I hope it's a girl"

"Why's that?" Jake asked

"Because I already have a little brother so I'd like a little sister too"

"Well we'll have to see won't we"

"Will I have to share a bedroom with the new baby?"

"No but I think we need a bigger house"

"Are we moving?" Ivy asked sounding disappointed

"Well that's what we thought originally but neither of us want to move so we're going to see about extending this house instead" Jake told them

"Hopefully we'll have another two bedrooms so then you can have your own bedroom when you come to stay Angela rather than sharing with Ivy"

"That will be good, then I won't have to put up with her snoring"

"I don't snore" Ivy said even though she knew that she did snore a bit really. This was something everyone was aware of and always teased her about it

Addison could tell that Ivy was feeling happy again in herself now which she was relieved about.

After they'd eaten and Lily and Henry were in bed Addison and Jake sat down with Ivy and Angela to watch a movie.

"Are you pleased I'm here Dad?" Angela asked playfully

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well I could be living my best life in Europe now"

"I know you could and you still can when you go in the summer"

"There's no way I'm going anymore. I want to be around when the baby comes"

"You could go and come back before the baby arrives"

"No I want to be around for the pregnancy too. I don't want to miss out on anything" Angela said making Addison smile

"I think I'm going to need all the help I can get being pregnant when Henry is only 1"

"I'll help you" Ivy said

"Thank you sweetheart"

"I don't mean to be nosy but were you guys trying for a baby?" Angela asked. She had so many questions but had waited until Ivy wasn't around to ask them

"No we weren't trying. I mean I'm not on any birth control because I didn't think I could get pregnant but it just happened" Addison replied

"So you got pregnant naturally? Not through IVF or anything?"

"Yep I got pregnant naturally"

"That's amazing"

"It certainly is"

Ivy felt a bit awkward so wasn't saying anything but she still loved listening to what Addison was saying. Addison had told Ivy the whole story about when she tried to have a baby so she knew just how amazing it was that Addison was pregnant.


	14. Chapter 14

A month had passed since Addison and Jake had told the kids about the pregnancy. Addison was now 12 weeks pregnant and loving every minute of it. She couldn't say she was enjoying the morning sickness but the reason for why it was happening made her so grateful.

Despite her happiness and excitement, Addison couldn't help but also be consumed by worry. She was constantly thinking that something was going to go wrong, but making it to twelve weeks had felt like a big milestone.

Being pregnant at the same time as Naomi was only making the pregnancy even more special. Addison didn't think in a million years that she would be pregnant at the same time as her best friend.

Naomi was now thirty weeks pregnant and into her final trimester. Addison was sat looking at Naomi's bump and it was making her feel so excited for when she would have one of her own.

"Do you think I'm starting to show yet?" Addison asked as she placed a hand on her stomach

It was just the two of them sat on Addison's balcony as Jake and Sam had taken the kids out for the afternoon.

"Let's have a proper look" Naomi replied so Addison lifted her top up

"Yeah I think you might be actually"

"I thought so too but I couldn't tell"

"With Maya I didn't really show until I was around eighteen weeks and then all of a sudden I just seemed to pop"

"You started showing really early with this one though"

"Yeah I know. I recon it won't be long before you'll be in maternity clothes"

"I haven't bought any yet"

"That's not like you, passing up on the perfect opportunity to go shopping"

"I didn't want to jinx it. Something could happen and I might end up not needing them. I'm just going to wait until I actually need them"

"Well you're twelve weeks now so your chances of losing the baby are a lot smaller than they were. I think you should stop worrying about what could go wrong and just enjoy the here and now"

"I know you're right; it's easier said than done"

"You deserve this baby so much Addie, I think it's meant to be"

"I really hope so" Addison said before looking at her watch and realising the time

"I suppose I should make a start on dinner. I expect they'll all be back soon"

Addison and Naomi went into the kitchen. Addison prepared some kebabs while Naomi made a salad.

"I so wish I could have a glass of wine right now" Addison said "I sure do miss drinking at times like this"

"Tell me about it" Naomi replied before they heard the front door open followed by lots of noise

Sam and Jake were back with the kids.

Jake put Henry down and he toddled over to Addison.

Addison scooped her son up into her arms.

"How was your day? What did you get up to?" Naomi asked

"We headed down to the pier. The kids went for a swim in the ocean. What have you ladies been up to?" Jake replied

"We had mani-pedis and then came back here and sat on the balcony"

Both women had been really tired so the men had kindly offered to give them a child free afternoon, which they were both extremely grateful for.

Ivy knew that they were all staying for dinner so asked if Betsy wanted to come up to her bedroom with her. Really though Ivy just felt like spending a bit of time on her own but she knew Betsy would think it was weird if she did that.

The girls had become close despite Betsy being in the year below Ivy at school.

Ivy wanted a shower and thought that Betsy would want one too so figured she'd get to at least have a bit of time to herself.

Ivy got Betsy a towel and Betsy went into the main bathroom for a shower and Ivy went into Addison and Jake's en suite.

The adults decided to sit outside for half an hour before cooking.

Naomi and Sam headed outside with Lily and Henry.

Addison got some tonic water for her and Naomi and Jake grabbed a couple of beers out of the fridge.

Jake was about to go outside but Addison stopped him.

"Has Ivy been okay this afternoon? She was upset at lunchtime"

"Yeah I think so. She was a bit quiet at times but she seemed alright"

"Okay, maybe she's just a bit tired"

"Yeah maybe. What was wrong with her at lunchtime?"

"I asked her to tidy her room because it was in a right state but she said I keep going on at her at the moment. I don't think I have been though, do you?"

"I wouldn't say so. Normally Ivy's happy to do whatever you ask her to"

"I know. Oh well, maybe she just needs an early night"

Addison and Jake then went outside to join the others on the balcony.

After enjoying sitting around and talking for a while Addison went and put some potatoes on and asked Jake to turn the BBQ on.

When the food was ready Addison sent Lily inside to get Ivy and Betsy.

The girls came down and Ivy seemed really quiet all through the meal.

She also barely touched her food.

Addison was sat next to Ivy so she quietly spoke to her.

"Are you feeling okay Ivy?"

"Yeah why?"

"You've barely eaten anything"

"I'm not that hungry. I think I had too many snacks when we were at the beach"

Addison had noticed that Ivy didn't seem to be eating very much at the minute. She seemed to have come up with an excuse about why she wasn't hungry at every meal they'd had together over the last few days.

"Well at least try and eat some of the chicken and salad to get some goodness into you. It's no good at filling up on rubbish"

Ivy slowly ate a bit more but she still left the majority of it.

Everyone else had been finished for a while now but Ivy still had food left on her plate.

"Have you finished Ivy?" Addison asked

"Yeah that was really nice thank you but I'm really full"

Addison cleared the plates. She was starting to feel a bit concerned about the little amount Ivy was eating.

Once the table was cleared, Addison brought out a fruit salad and a cheesecake.

Addison dished a piece up for Ivy and didn't bother to ask if she actually wanted a piece as she knew it was one of her favourites.

Ivy stared down at the cheesecake in front of her. She really wanted to eat it but she just couldn't. She couldn't bare to imagine how many calories were in that piece of cheesecake so there was no way she could eat it when she was trying to eat less than 1000 calories each day.

She picked up her fork and took a mouthful, figuring that one mouthful couldn't hurt. As soon as she did it though she started to feel guilty immediately.

"You've barely touched your cheesecake Ives" Jake said "normally you'd have finished two pieces by now and be asking for another"

This immediately brought tears to Ivy's eyes. Of course it was her fault that she was fat, she ate too much.

Ivy got up from her chair and ran upstairs.

Jake looked confused, he didn't understand why Ivy had just run off.

"Did I say something wrong?" Jake asked

"I'll go and speak to her"

Addison went upstairs to Ivy's bedroom and found her lying on her bed in tears. Ivy seemed to be very sensitive at the moment; it only took the tiniest of things to make her upset or angry.

Addison went and sat by Ivy and gave her a hug.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I don't know, I just keep crying today and I don't know why?"

"Are you just feeling a bit emotional today?" Addison asked and Ivy nodded

"That's okay, everyone has days like that sometimes"

"When we were at the beach earlier I cried just because Lily got my hair wet when we were in the ocean and I'd asked her not to. It's stupid"

"Well that's naughty of Lily but I know most of the time that wouldn't have made you cry. That's the thing though sometimes, when you're feeling a bit emotional it only takes something like that to make you cry. I had my fair share of feeling like that when I was around your age"

"Do you still have days like that now?"

"Yep I still do. It's just one of those things and sometimes there might not even be a reason for it. But I think at the minute you're going through a lot of changes and feeling like this sometimes is all part of that"

"I hate it"

"I know it's not easy, but things will get easier. What made you so upset when we were at the table?"

"I don't really know. I'd just been feeling like I needed to cry all evening"

"Okay" Addison said but she felt like there was more to it than that. She decided to give Ivy a bit of time though and speak to her about it a bit later

"Well why don't you have a bit of time to yourself and then come back down when you're ready?"

"Okay"

"And if there's anything you want to talk about, you know I'm always here"

Ivy smiled at Addison but didn't say anything.

Addison went downstairs and left Ivy to have a bit of time.

She went downstairs and Naomi and Jake were clearing up in the kitchen.

"What was up with Ivy?" Naomi asked

"I think she's just having one of those days. Her hormones seem to be all over the place at the moment"

Betsy soon appeared in the kitchen when she saw Addison come down.

"Can I go and see ivy?" Betsy asked

"I think it's probably best to leave Ivy on her own for a bit. She'll be down soon though"

Betsy went back outside.

"I think I'm going to get Lily and Henry in the bath and wash all of the sand off" Addison said once everything was sorted in the kitchen

"I'll come up with you"

Addison went to get Lily and Henry.

"Why did Ivy run off crying when we were having dinner?" Lily asked

"She's just feeling upset today. Don't worry though, Ivy's okay"

"Why was she crying though?"

"There wasn't really a reason, she was just feeling a bit upset"

"There must have been a reason"

"No there wasn't. Sometimes you can feel upset for no reason at all"

Once Lily and Henry were bathed, Addison put them both to bed.

She was looking forward to a relaxing night with her friends.

Addison and Naomi went downstairs where Jake and Sam were both drinking red wine.

Ivy was back downstairs again and chatting to Betsy.

Sam and Naomi stayed for another couple of hours before heading home with Betsy.

Ivy still wasn't feeling herself so decided to go up to bed.

"I'm going to go up to bed" Ivy said to Addison and Jake

"Okay. Get ready for bed and then I'll come up and say goodnight" Addison said as Ivy always did like to be tucked in at night

"Night Ivy, see you tomorrow" Jake said

"Night Dad"

Addison snuggled against Jake for a bit; she felt ready for bed herself.

After ten minutes Addison went up to Ivy's bedroom. She was in bed ready to go to sleep.

Addison went and sat on the bed next to Ivy.

"Did you have a good evening?" Addison asked

"Yeah it was good"

"Ivy I want to talk to you about something but I don't want you to get mad, I'm just concerned. Are you eating properly?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

The truth was Ivy had started eating way less than she normally did after one of the girls in her class had said to her she'd put on weight. Ivy had filled out quite a bit recently and was starting to get more of a woman like figure, but she was still very slim and definitely didn't need to lose any weight.

"You just don't seem to have eaten much, not when I've been around anyway"

"I have been. I always eat loads during the day so then I'm just not as hungry for dinner"

"Well maybe try not to fill up on snacks so much then, I want you to start eating dinner properly again"

"Okay" Ivy said but she was starting to get worried about how she was going to stick to eating less than 1000 calories a day now that Addison had said this

Addison didn't say anymore about the situation but knew she needed to keep an eye on Ivy's eating as it was starting to worry her.

"Anyway, I hope you have a good night sleep sweetheart. I'll see you in the morning"

"Night Addison"

"Night Ivy" Addison said before switching off the lamp on Ivy's bedside table and going to get ready for bed herself

Jake was in their en suite so she went in there and joined him to wash her face.

Once they were both ready, they climbed into bed.

Jake went to sleep really quickly, like he normally did, but it took Addison ages to drop off as she couldn't stop thinking about Ivy.

**Please review xxx **


	15. Chapter 15

A couple of weeks had passed and Addison and Jake were both becoming increasingly worried about Ivy. It was apparent to both of them that she wasn't eating properly. At every meal they had together Ivy would find an excuse about why she wasn't hungry and if they questioned her on it she would only go off in a mood.

It was a Saturday and Addison had thought about a new way to try and get Ivy to eat. She was planning to have a chat with her about how to stay in good shape. She was going to explain to her the importance of eating healthily and doing regular exercise.

It was about 9 in the morning and Addison went into Ivy's bedroom. Ivy was awake but still lying in bed. She couldn't be bothered to get up so was watching a movie on Netflix.

"Morning sweetheart. Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes thank you"

"I'm going to a pilates class with Naomi this morning. Do you want to join us?"

"Why?"

"I think you'll enjoy it. Naomi's going to bring Betsy too, we thought it would be a fun thing for you girls to do"

Ivy didn't feel like going at all, she just didn't have the energy.

"I think I'll give it a miss, I don't think I'd like it"

"Doing exercise is good for you, you know. It keeps you healthy"

Ivy thought about it for a moment and realised that if she did some exercise it meant she would be able to burn calories so decided she would do it.

"Okay I'll do it"

"It starts at 10 so get dressed and then come downstairs so you can have a banana before we go"

"Okay"

Addison walked out of Ivy's bedroom and closed the door behind her.

As she was walking across the landing she saw Lily who had just come out of the bathroom.

"Addison I have a tummy ache"

"Why don't you have a little lie down on the couch and put a movie on"

"Will you watch it with me?"

"I'm heading out in a minute to go to Pilates. I'll come down and help you choose one though"

"Okay"

They went downstairs and Lily chose to watch Frozen 2 before Addison got her comfy on the couch and placed a blanket over her.

Addison then went into the kitchen to speak to Jake who was making a coffee. She spoke quietly so that Lily wouldn't hear.

"Ivy is coming to Pilates with me. So do you want to take Henry and Lily out for a bit so then I can try and have a proper chat with her once we get back?"

"Yeah, I'm going to meet Coop down at the pier. Charlotte's having a massage this morning so he'd got all the kids to look after"

"Lily was complaining of a stomach ache, but I'm sure she'll be okay"

Addison sat down and had a cup of tea that Jake had made her.

It was nearly time to go but Ivy still hadn't come down.

Addison shouted up the stairs to her.

"I'm nearly ready"

The truth was Ivy had only just got out of bed so was still getting dressed. Not eating properly was making her feel really down all the time and she never felt like doing anything.

Once she was dressed she came down into the kitchen and Addison passed her a banana.

"Eat that quickly and then we've got to go"

Ivy took the banana off of Addison. Even though it was just a banana, she knew she couldn't eat it.

"I forgot my phone" Ivy said before quickly running back upstairs

She put the banana in the bathroom bin and waited a few minutes before going back downstairs.

"Where's your banana?" Addison asked

"I've eaten it"

Addison wasn't so sure but knew now wasn't the right time to question her on it.

"Right, well come on let's get going"

They went outside where Naomi and Betsy were waiting by Addison's car.

Addison drove them all to the studio where she'd been having private lessons with Naomi since finding out she was pregnant. The lady who did the classes was a specialised pregnancy Pilates instructor.

They went inside and Betsy and Ivy both really enjoyed it. Ivy found it a great way to forget about everything that was going on and just concentrating on the moves she was meant to be doing.

They were about halfway through when Ivy started to feel really faint. Everything started to go all blurry and her head was spinning.

The Pilates instructor noticed straightaway so was there to catch Ivy as she fainted.

The instructor caught Ivy in her arms and gently laid her on the mat.

Ivy only lost consciousness for a few seconds before starting to come around.

As soon as her eyes opened, she tried to sit up.

"Stay lying there Ivy" Addison instructed who was now crouched down beside her

After ten minutes of sitting on the floor and sipping some water, Addison helped Ivy to her feet.

Ivy still felt weak and had to be supported by Addison to walk back to the car.

They soon arrived back to their houses.

"Hope you feel better soon Ivy" Betsy said before going inside with Naomi

Addison helped Ivy inside and got her sat up at the breakfast bar.

"Right you stay there, I'm going to make up something to eat"

Addison made an omelette for the two of them before putting it onto plates with some salad.

She passed one to Ivy and then sat down next to her.

"How are you feeling now Ivy?" Addison asked

"Better than I was. That was so weird, I've never fainted before"

"It's not uncommon, it happens when there isn't enough oxygen reaching the brain and can be caused by a number of things"

"It felt horrible, I hope it doesn't happen again"

"Just take it easy for the rest of the day"

Addison was pretty sure the reason Ivy had fainted was because she hadn't been eating but she didn't want to mention that for now. She wanted to stick to her original plan to talk to Ivy.

"Were you enjoying the Pilates class before you fainted?" Addison asked

"Yeah it was really good. Can I come with you again some time?"

"Sure. It's good to exercise, it's so good for you physically and mentally"

"I need to do more exercise, I might start running too"

"Eating properly is equally as important to stay fit and healthy"

"I know" Ivy said. She was holding her fork in her hand, but hadn't eaten a single mouthful yet. She was just moving it around the plate

"Your body needs fuel to be able to do everything that it needs to and when you fuel your body properly it improves your performance. Eating a balanced diet is so important to ensure your body gets all of the nutrients that it needs"

Ivy knew where Addison was heading with this now.

"Addison I don't feel very well again, I feel nauseous"

"It's probably because you're hungry. You've been exercising so now your body needs to be refuelled"

"I'm not hungry though, I feel nauseous"

"Have a few mouthfuls and you probably won't anymore"

Ivy put her fork down. She couldn't eat.

"I'll eat something later when I'm not feeling nauseous anymore"

Addison's plan wasn't working as Ivy wasn't really engaging with the conversation.

"How about I make you some dry toast instead then? I really do think it would help if you ate something"

"I don't want to eat because I don't feel well. Stop trying to force me to do something I don't want to do" Ivy shouted before running up to her bedroom

Addison sighed, this really wasn't how she was hoping this would go. She was hoping Ivy would listen to her and then open up about the fact she wasn't eating at the moment.

After finishing her omelette, Addison cleared up before heading upstairs for a shower.

On her way through to her bedroom she checked on Ivy to see if she'd calmed down and was ready to talk. She was still being sulky though like she seemed to be most of the time at the moment.

After having a shower and getting ready for the day, Addison went downstairs. Jake was back with Lily and Henry and was making lunch for them.

"Do you want some lunch Addie?" Jake asked

"I ate when we got back from Pilates"

"How about Ivy?" Jake asked hoping his daughter would have eaten

"No she's feeling nauseous. She fainted halfway through Pilates"

"Is she okay?"

"She's resting now. I tried talking to her but it didn't work. I'll try again later"

"Do you think she needs to see a Doctor?"

"Yeah I think so but getting her there is going to be a whole other story"

Addison sat outside with Jake, Lily and Henry while they ate their lunch.

"You aren't eating very much Lils" Jake said

"I have a tummy ache"

"You've had that all day. Do you want me to get you some medicine?" Addison offered

Lily nodded her head so Addison went and got some Tylenol from the medicine cupboard.

"Don't eat anymore if you don't want it Lily. You'll have to have a relaxing afternoon on the sofa and then hopefully you'll feel better"

"We're going to the splash park though"

"There's no point in going if you're sick. We'll go tomorrow if you're better" Jake said

"Okay"

Lily didn't protest to this so Addison and Jake could tell she really was sick. She often said she had a tummy ache even when she didn't but they both believed her this time.

After they'd finished lunch Addison put a movie on for Lily before deciding to go up and try to talk to Ivy again.

Ivy has just had a shower and was sitting on her bed.

She couldn't be bothered to get dressed but knew that she needed to.

After drying off her body she put some underwear on before looking at her body in the mirror.

She looked and thought it might look like she'd lost some weight. But then she realised it was probably wishful thinking. The longer she stood there, the worse it was making her feel. She hated her body so much and wanted to lose some weight.

Ivy was so preoccupied with looking at herself in the mirror that she didn't hear Addison knock on her bedroom door.

When Addison didn't get a reply she opened the door and went in.

Addison was so shocked when she saw Ivy's skinny body. Ivy had been extremely private recently and wouldn't even wear a bathing suit anymore meaning that Addison had no idea about just how much weight she had lost.

Ivy was mortified that Addison had walked in on her and grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself.

"Get out" Ivy screamed "I was getting changed. You shouldn't have just come into my room"

"Sorry sweetheart, I'll wait outside"

Addison went out so Ivy put a pair of shorts and a t-shirt on.

After a couple of minutes Addison knocked on Ivy's door and this time waited for an answer.

"Come in"

"Sorry Ives, I really didn't mean to walk in on you. I did knock but I don't think you heard"

"It's okay. Sorry for shouting, I just wasn't expecting it"

"Do you want me to dry your hair for you?" Addison asked as she knew Ivy liked it when she did

"Yes please, if you don't mind"

Ivy went into Addison's bedroom and sat at her dressing table.

Addison took the towel off she had on her head and starting brushing Ivy's long blond hair.

Once it was brushed Addison blow dried it nicely for her.

"Thank you" Ivy said smiling once Addison had finished

Addison had really enjoyed the time she's just had with Ivy. She knew it wasn't anything much but Addison had noticed how much less time Ivy liked to spend with her than she used to. And even when Ivy was around she seemed to be sulky or very withdrawn.

Ivy stood up ready to leave Addison's bedroom.

"Can we have a quick chat?" Addison asked stopping her

"About what?"

"Go and sit on my bed"

Ivy sighed but did go and sit on the bed so Addison closed the bedroom door.

Addison sat next to Ivy and the two of them sat in silence for a few moments before Addison started speaking.

"Ivy I want to talk to you about something serious and I don't want you to get mad with me. I'm saying it because I love you and I want to help you. I know you say you're eating properly, but I know you're not. Every meal time you come up with an excuse about why you're not hungry and it's not healthy. You've already lost too much weight and if you continue this way you're going to end up really sick"

"I haven't lost much weight"

"Yes you have Ivy. I saw you earlier. How much have you lost now?"

Ivy shrugged and said "how would I know?"

"Because my guess is that you weigh yourself all the time"

"I haven't lost much at all. I am still eating"

"Not enough. This has been going on for a while now and I know this is going to be hard to hear but I think you have developed an eating disorder"

"No I haven't" Ivy said defensively

"What have you had to eat today?" Addison asked and Ivy looked down

"Nothing but it's because I've been feeling nauseous. I don't have an eating disorder though, I just haven't had much of an appetite recently"

"Your Dad and I are really worried. We want to help you"

"There's nothing to help me with"

"Right so if you don't need help, you'll have no problem eating all of your dinner tonight will you"

"I feel nauseous still"

"That's because you haven't eaten anything today and that's also the reason why you fainted earlier"

"You said there's lots of different reasons why people faint"

"Yes but for you I'd say it's highly likely it's because your body is running on empty"

Ivy didn't say anything.

"Right if you say that you are eating properly, then prove it to me tonight"

"Fine I will"

"I'll make whatever you fancy, you can choose"

"I don't mind"

"How about one of your favourites, spaghetti and meatballs?"

"I really don't mind, just cook whatever" Ivy said before getting up and leaving

Addison was really hoping Ivy would open up to her and let her in so that she could help her. She decided to call Violet and ask for some advice from her.

After speaking with Violet Addison went down to speak to Jake. They decided to take her to see her paediatrician on Monday in the hope that hearing someone else say it would make Ivy realise that she did have a problem and did need help.

Ivy spent the rest of the day in her bedroom and Lily spent it watching movies on the sofa as she wasn't feeling very well.

Whilst Henry had a nap, Addison and Jake spent some rare time alone outside. The enjoyment was tainted with worry over Ivy though.

Once Henry had woken from his nap, he played with some of his toys while Addison and Jake started cooking together.

They made spaghetti and meatballs as it was one of Ivy's favourite meals so they hoped it might encourage her to eat some of it.

They made the meatballs and a sauce before leaving the meatballs to cook in the sauce in the oven for a while. Addison then put the pasta onto boil before going to sit with Lily for a bit.

"How are you feeling Lils?"

"I think I feel a bit better"

"That's good. Do you feel like eating or would you rather not?"

"I want to eat"

"Ok, it will be ready in about ten minutes"

Once it was ready Addison dished up before calling Ivy down.

Ivy sat at the table and Addison put her bowl down in front of her. Addison had only given her a small amount but the thought of eating it was terrifying for Ivy.

Like always, Ivy picked up her cutlery and started cutting the food into small pieces and moving it around the bowl.

She knew she needed to eat it to get Addison off her case but at the same time she felt she couldn't. After catching Addison glancing at her, Ivy put a small piece of meatball on her fork and put it to her lips.

She tried to put it in her mouth but she couldn't bring herself to.

"That was really yummy. Please can I have some more?" Lily asked after finishing all of hers

Addison had also only given Lily a small portion as she hadn't been feeling very well.

"I'm glad you're feeling better" Jake said before taking Lily's bowl to get her some more

After a while everyone had finished except from Ivy.

Henry had sauce everywhere, all over his high chair, face and clothes.

"Jake would you mind getting Henry cleaned up and then putting Henry and Lily into the bath?"

"Of course not"

Jake cleaned Henry up before lifting him out of his high chair.

"I'll clear the plates after I've bathed them" Jake said before going upstairs with Lily and Henry

"Right, just me and you then. We aren't going anywhere until you've eaten at least half of what's in your bowl"

"You gave me a massive portion, I've already eaten loads"

"No I gave you a small portion and you haven't eaten any yet"

"I still feel nauseous"

"Ivy you need to eat. Now pick up your fork and eat some"

By this point, Ivy had tears running down her face. She didn't want to eat and hated the thought of it but she didn't feel like she had much choice.

Addison felt really bad making her eat as she was crying but she really wanted Ivy to get some food in her body.

Ivy ate just over half before putting her knife and fork down.

"I can't eat anymore"

"Ok, well done for eating that"

"I'm going upstairs" Ivy said before getting up from the table and not even bothering to put her bowl into the dishwasher like she normally would.

Addison felt herself beginning to cry as she was sat there. She didn't know what had happened for Ivy to develop such a bad relationship with food but it had become clear how bad it had got.

Ivy went up to her room still crying. She felt so nauseous after eating so much. It was the most she'd eaten in a couple of weeks and her stomach couldn't handle it.

After about half an hour Ivy felt even worse and ended up throwing up.

Ivy then went over to her drawer and got out a bottle of pills.

She'd found them online to help her loose weight. She hadn't taken one yet but knew she needed to start now after eating all of that food.

She got one out and swallowed it before hiding them back in the drawer.

Please review xxx


	16. Chapter 16

It was a Wednesday and it was nearly time to collect the girls from school. Addison was meant to be doing it today as Jake was at the hospital as he had a procedure scheduled for a patient.

However, one of Addison's patients had been in for a routine appointment but now needed to be rushed to St Ambrose for an emergency surgery.

Addison rushed out into the kitchen to try and find someone else to pick the girls up. Coop and Amelia were both in the kitchen so she hoped one of them would have a clear schedule.

"I've got to go to St Ambrose with a patient. Are either of you free to pick Ivy and Lily up from school? Jake's at the hospital too"

"I'll go. Don't worry about them Addie, I'll take them back to yours so the Nanny can go home" Amelia said

"Thanks Amelia, I owe you" Addison said before rushing back to her patient

Amelia got her stuff together before heading to the parking lot. She drove to Lily's school and collected her before heading to Ivy's.

Ivy got in the car and was extremely quiet. Amelia wasn't expecting anything else though. She too was really worried about Ivy.

Addison had taken Ivy to her paediatrician a couple of weeks ago. Ivy had been told her BMI was too low and that she needed to put on weight but it hadn't made a difference.

Ivy was still eating as little as she could and was now regularly taking the slimming pills that she'd bought on the internet.

When they got into the house Ivy went straight up to her bedroom. Amelia spoke to the Nanny for a bit and when she left got a snack for Lily.

Amelia cup up some fruit for Ivy, hoping that she might at least eat that. She took it up and put it down on the bed next to Ivy. Ivy didn't look well at all, she looked extremely pale and gaunt.

"Here you go, I got you a snack" Amelia said

"Thanks" Ivy replied though she had no intention of eating any of it

The thought of eating made Ivy feel physically sick and trying to swallow food had become a big challenge for her.

"Are you going to come and sit outside with me?"

"I have homework so I'm going to stay up here"

"You could sit at the table outside"

"No I want to stay up here"

Amelia wanted to do something to help the girl but she'd run out of things to try. She'd tried talking to her on many occasions to get her to open up, but had failed just like Addison and Jake.

Amelia went back downstairs and played a game outside with Lily.

"What time will Addison and Daddy be home?" Lily asked after a while

"Daddy is still with a patient and I think Addison is still in surgery, but hopefully Daddy will be home in the next hour"

"Why is Daddy still with his patient? I thought you said he was nearly done when we were in the car"

"He had to stay a bit longer than he thought" Jake said as his patient had been upset so he'd been trying to make her feel better

"Oh okay"

"I'm going to start doing your dinner now. I'll see what I can find in the fridge"

Lily and Amelia went into the kitchen.

"I'm just going to the bathroom" Lily said before disappearing upstairs

Meanwhile in her bedroom Ivy was feeling awful. She felt really hot and thought she was about to throw up.

Ivy could barely stand up and when she did she felt incredibly dizzy.

She stumbled out of her bedroom and to the bathroom however before she got to the door she collapsed and after a few seconds started having a fit.

Amelia heard a loud bang and thought Lily must have fallen over so rushed upstairs.

She couldn't believe it when she saw Ivy on the floor fitting.

Amelia rushed over to her and cushioned Ivy's head on her lap.

Lily was shocked when she came out of the bathroom and saw Ivy lying on the floor having a fit. She immediately burst into tears.

"Lily, it's okay. Ivy's going to be fine. Go and get my cell for me so I can call an ambulance, it's on the side in the kitchen"

Lily was feeling really scared but did as Amelia said.

By the time she came back upstairs, Ivy had stopped fitting so Amelia had turned her on her side.

Lily passed the phone to Amelia and then stood behind her. She didn't really understand what was going on and felt really frightened by it all.

Amelia called an ambulance and once they said it was on the way, she phoned Naomi.

Naomi came over as quickly as she could. Amelia asked her to come over so that one of them could focus on Ivy and the other on Lily and Henry.

Naomi took Lily downstairs to try and calm her down as she was crying.

It didn't take too long for the paramedics to arrive so Naomi pointed them up the stairs.

Ivy was conscious but very confused.

"Hi Ivy, my name's Renee. Your Aunt said that you collapsed and had a seizure. Has this happened before?"

Ivy shook her head but Renee looked to Amelia for confirmation. Amelia confirmed what Ivy said.

"Were you feeling unwell before you collapsed?" Renee asked and Ivy nodded

"She's not been eating properly" Amelia informed them

"Right well I think it's best we take you into hospital so that they can run some tests and see what's going on"

Renee and the other paramedic, Ben, put Ivy onto a stretcher before carrying her out to the ambulance.

Seeing Ivy in such a way was really unsettling for Lily. Naomi stayed with Lily and Henry and Amelia went in the ambulance with Ivy.

It wasn't until they were on the way to the hospital that Amelia realised she hadn't even told Addison or Jake.

She got through to Jake who was incredibly worried but Addison was still in surgery so didn't pick up.

They were on the way to the hospital and Ivy was feeling really queasy. She felt absolutely awful and hated feeling like it.

All of a sudden Ivy threw up. Renee quickly grabbed a bowl so Amelia held it in front of her and rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry" Ivy said feeling embarrassed after throwing up

"Don't worry about it honey, it happens in here all the time" Renee said

When they got to the hospital, Jake was there waiting for the ambulance.

Ivy got taken into the ER and into a cubicle.

Jake was asking lots of questions and trying to get up to speed.

"Where's Addison?" Ivy asked

"I've got someone to get her out of surgery. She'll probably be here soon"

Ivy had a few tests done. She'd been put on a drip and was starting to feel slightly better. She was extremely tearful though.

A few minutes later Addison came rushing in, her face etched with worry.

Addison went straight over and gave Ivy a hug. Seeing Addison made Ivy cry even more.

"I'll go and grab us some coffees and let Naomi know what's going on" Amelia said to give them some space

Addison and Jake did their best to comfort Ivy who was extreme shaken up by what had happened.

Charlotte popped her head round the curtain to see how Ivy was but didn't stay for long as Ivy was in quite a bad state.

After a while a doctor came in to see them.

"I've got some of your test results back Ivy and it seems that you are extremely malnourished. It also appears that you've taken some sort of diet pills, is that correct?"

Ivy nodded her head, unable to bring herself to look at anyone.

Addison and Jake were both so shocked. They had absolutely no idea that Ivy was taking pills.

"I believe the combination of not eating and taking the diet pills is what caused you to collapse and have a seizure. What you're doing is doing a lot of damage to your body so I'm going to transfer you to the psychiatric ward so they can assess you and figure out the best way for you to get help"

Ivy was feeling really embarrassed and was staying silent.

Addison and Jake were not a fan of the ER doctor at all. He was showing no empathy or warmth whatsoever.

"I'm so sorry" Ivy cried once the doctor left

"You have nothing to apologise for Ivy, absolutely nothing" Addison said reassuringly

"Yes I do. I can't believe what I've done, it's so stupid. I wish I hadn't stopped eating properly"

"It's not your fault Ivy. You've developed an eating disorder but we're going to get you better"

"You must hate me" Ivy cried

"Of course we don't Ivy, we love you so much" Jake said

"Why would you think we hate you?" Addison asked

"Because of what I've put you through"

"We've been incredibly worried, yes. But of course we don't hate you. I've been doing everything to try and help you but I was annoyed with myself because nothing was working" Addison said

"I promise I'll start eating again"

"It's not going to be easy for you but me and your Dad are going to there with you every bit of the way" Addison said with tears in her own eyes

She was partly crying because of the severity of the situation but also because she was relieved that Ivy seemed as though she was ready to accept help.

Jake couldn't help but shed a tear himself too. He'd been so worried about his daughter and couldn't believe that it had come to.

Charlotte came back again a little while later to say they were ready for her on the psychiatric ward.

"I'm afraid only one of you can go with her"

Addison and Jake looked at each other not knowing what to do. They both wanted to go.

"Right, I'll go back and see Lily and Henry then. And hopefully I can come and see you tomorrow Ivy" Addison said

"Don't go, I want you to stay with me"

Jake felt worried about leaving his daughter but understood why she wanted Addison to stay with her. He was glad the two of them had such a close relationship now.

Jake gave Ivy a massive hug before driving home with Amelia.

Addison went up to the psychiatric ward with Ivy.

When they got up there Ivy was given a gown to change into.

"I'll leave you to get changed in a moment. We'll keep a close eye on you tonight and then tomorrow you'll have a full assessment. It's nothing to worry about though, we just want to figure out the best way to get you better. For tonight though, we just want you to get a good night's sleep"

The nurse seemed really nice, certainly a lot nicer than the Doctor in the ER.

The nurse left whilst Addison helped Ivy to change.

It pained Addison to see how skinny Ivy's body was. Her bones were sticking out and she looked extremely unhealthy. Addison didn't say anything about it though.

After a few minutes the nurse came back and told Addison that she wouldn't be able to stay long.

"When can I come back?"

"You can come back tomorrow morning"

Addison looked at Ivy who looked terrified.

"You'll be okay. I'll come back as soon as I can tomorrow, I promise"

Ivy laid down on the bed and curled up feeling extremely drained.

Addison laid on the bed and Ivy cuddled up against her.

Ivy was exhausted and ended up falling asleep. It had been a while since Addison felt she'd been of any comfort to Ivy so despite the circumstances she was glad that Ivy had finally opened up.


	17. Chapter 17

After Ivy's first night in hospital the day she had her seizure, she went to a residential treatment centre and spent a month there recovering.

Although Ivy hadn't yet made a full recovery, she'd made so much progress and was now ready to come home.

Addison and Jake were on their way to pick her up and they were both so excited. It had felt so strange not having her around the house.

When Jake pulled up in the parking lot, Addison was extremely relieved. She'd been feeling really nauseous the whole way there.

"You okay?" Jake asked Addison noticing she'd gone a bit quiet

"I feel quite nauseous, but I'm feeling better now we're out of the car"

"Do you want to stay outside for a couple of minutes before we go in?"

"No I'll be okay. Let's not keep Ivy waiting any longer"

They went to reception and were met by Kim, who had been Ivy's main carer whilst she'd been at the centre.

Addison and Jake were expecting Ivy to be with her however Kim explained they had to have a meeting first.

Kim went through everything that Addison and Jake needed to do with Ivy when they were at home and things to look out for.

After half an hour Kim went to get Ivy before going through a few more things.

Ivy had grown fairly close to Kim whilst she'd been there so gave her a big hug before they left. Kim really had been extremely supportive and Ivy had managed to really open up to her.

They all said goodbye to Kim and thanked her before leaving the treatment centre. Ivy was extremely glad to be going home but she also felt a bit nervous.

Ivy was quite quiet on the journey home but Addison and Jake weren't surprised about this.

When they got home Addison carried Ivy's bags up to her room for her.

"Do you want to unpack now or leave it for a bit?" Addison asked

"I'll unpack now"

"Do you want a hand?"

"No thank you, I can do it"

"Okay. I need to go and get Lily and Henry from Naomi's. Do you want to come with me or stay here?"

"I'll just stay here"

Addison left Ivy to it. She thought she probably just needed a bit of time to herself.

"I'm just going to go and get Lily and Henry" Addison told Jake who was making a coffee in the kitchen

"Okay. Is Ivy alright?"

"Yeah I think so. I'm just going to give her a bit of space"

Addison walked over to Naomi and Sam's house.

Naomi was lying on the sofa feeling exhausted. She'd reached full term so was expecting to go into labour any day now.

"Hey Addie, how's Ivy?" Naomi asked

"She's doing okay. She's fairly quiet but I do think she's glad to be home"

"I bet she is. Betsy's desperate to see her but I told her Ivy would probably want time to settle back in first"

"Yeah I don't think she'll be up for seeing anyone today, maybe tomorrow though. Have Lily and Henry been okay?"

"Lily's been good as gold, she's up with Betsy. Henry's been fine too, Sam's been running around after him"

"Thanks so much for having them"

"You know it's no problem. How are you today? You're looking a bit pale"

"I'm not feeling that great today. I feel absolutely exhausted and a bit queasy"

"Take it easy today then Addie"

"I'm going to, don't worry. Anyway I'd better get the kids together and head home"

Addison found Lily and Henry before walking home with them.

Lily was so excited about having Ivy home so wanted to go straight up to see her.

Addison and Jake both went upstairs with Lily and Henry into Ivy's bedroom.

When they walked in Addison noticed that Ivy had been crying.

Addison let Lily and Henry say a quick hello to their sister before telling them to go back downstairs again.

Jake went downstairs with them leaving Addison and Ivy to talk.

Addison sat down on the bed next to Ivy.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I can't seem to stop crying. I'm so happy to be home, but it just feels really strange"

"It's bound to feel strange to start with but give it some time and it will feel normal again"

"I know. I wish everything would just go back to normal straightaway"

Addison wiped away a few tears from Ivy's face.

"It's so nice to have you home. I've missed you so much, well we all have"

"I missed you too" Ivy said snuggling up against Addison

"There were times when I really needed a cuddle off you" Ivy said getting upset again meaning she couldn't finish what she was trying to say

"You're home now sweetheart and you can come for a cuddle whenever you like"

Ivy had tears rolling down her face, she couldn't understand why she was so emotional.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm crying so much"

"You don't need to be sorry. I'm not surprised you're feeling emotional darling, honestly I'm not. Just have a big cry, it will make you feel better"

Ivy continued to let her tears fall but it felt so nice to be comforted by Addison.

After a few minutes she started to feel better.

"Right, let's wipe your tears" Addison said before reaching for a tissue

Addison gently mopped up Ivy's face.

"Just come and find me whenever you're feeling like this again, don't keep it to yourself"

"I won't"

"Anyway, what do you fancy doing today? We can do whatever you like"

"Can we have a day at home?"

"Of course we can"

Addison was pleased Ivy had said this as she really wasn't feeling great and didn't fancy doing much.

"Could we maybe make our own pizzas for tea? It was really fun last time we did that"

"That sounds like a very good idea to me"

It was so nice to hear Ivy sounding excited about food again.

"Right, how about I give you a hand to unpack and then we go and sit outside for a bit?" Addison suggested as Ivy hadn't actually unpacked earlier

"That sounds good"

The two of them unpacked together before joining the others outside.

"Me and Addison have got some news for you girls" Jake said as they all sat around the table

"What?" Ivy asked

"Well with the baby coming there's not really going to be enough space in this house for all of us. So yesterday we went to see a house and we loved it so we're hoping to buy it" Jake told them and Ivy couldn't help but be a bit disappointed

"I thought we were going to try and have an extension done" Ivy said

"We did think about it but then a house came on the market that seemed perfect for us" Addison said

"Is there a swimming pool?" Lily asked

"Yes there is. You've always wanted a pool in the backyard, haven't you Ives" Jake said picking up on the fact his daughter seemed disappointed

"Yeah I know, I'd rather still be living next door to Betsy though"

"I thought you seemed disappointed. That's what makes it so perfect, it's not next door to Naomi and Sam but it's only a few doors down from here" Addison said

"Really?" Ivy asked as a smile appeared on her face

"Yes really" Addison said pleased to see both girls looking so excited

"When are we moving?" Ivy asked

"We don't know if our offer has been accepted yet. We'll find that out on Monday. But if it is we're hoping we'll be able to move in before the baby comes"

The girls had lots of questions for Addison and Jake about the new house.

Jake noticed how pale Addison was looking and she also kept rubbing her stomach and looking like she was in pain.

"Are you okay Addie?" Jake asked sounding concerned

"Yeah fine, just tired"

"Is your stomach hurting?"

"It is a bit, but nothing too serious"

"You sit down and take it easy. I'll go and make us all some lunch"

Jake made some sandwiches before bringing them out for everyone.

After they'd eaten Jake decided to take Lily and Henry to the splash park for the afternoon to give Addison a bit of peace and quiet.

"Do you want to come too Ives?" Jake asked

"No I'll just stay here if that's okay"

"Of course it is"

"I'll go and pack up Lily and Henry's stuff" Addison said as she began to stand up

"I can do it, you sit back down darling" Jake said to his wife

Addison smiled at him. She felt so lucky to be married to such a wonderful man.

Once Jake had packed up all the stuff he headed off with the two little ones.

"What do you fancy doing then?" Addison asked Ivy

"Could we put a movie on?"

"Sounds perfect to me"

The two of them headed inside.

"You choose a movie, I'm going to go to the bathroom"

When Addison sat down on the toilet she noticed there was blood on her underwear. This panicked her a bit as she was in her second trimester now so bleeding definitely wasn't a good sign.

Addison sat there for a while trying to calm down and think about what to do.

After a few minutes Addison went back into the lounge.

"Is everything okay Addison?" Ivy asked sounding worried

Addison didn't seem herself and now Ivy was thinking she was looking worried.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about but I've started bleeding so I think I need to get checked out" Addison said

Addison was trying to stay calm and not worry Ivy but really she felt very frightened. She was thinking the worse and worried she was going to miscarry.

"Is that bad?" Ivy asked sounding scared

"Honestly, I don't know. It's not good to bleed in your second trimester which is why I'm going to get checked out straightaway but it might be nothing to worry about" Addison said honestly

She always tried to be as honest as possible with Ivy.

Addison called her OBGYN who agreed to meet her at the hospital now.

"Right, let's go now. I'll call your Dad on the way there"

They both went out to the car.

As Addison started up the car she felt her eyes fill with tears.

Ivy didn't know what to do to make her feel better.

"Sorry sweetheart, this isn't what I had planned for your first day home"

"That's okay. Are you okay to drive or shall we wait for Dad to come home?"

"No I'm fine, let's just get going"

Addison forced herself to stop crying so that she could drive before making her way to St Ambrose.

They parked before walking to the hospital where Addison's OBGYN was already there waiting for her.

"Let's see what's going on then, come on"

Ivy wasn't sure what to do.

"Do you want to come with us Ivy?" Addison asked

"Would you mind?"

"It's completely up to you. I'm not sure if the baby is okay or not, so as long as you're prepared for that"

"I'll come" Ivy said as she didn't want to wait on her own

"Do you want to wait for Jake?"

"He didn't answer his phone" Addison said sadly. She could really have done with his support right now

They went through to a room and Addison laid on the bed.

The OBGYN did an ultrasound to see what was going on.

Ivy was looking scared so Addison held out her hand for her to hold.

Relief flooded through Addison when she heard her baby's heartbeat but she knew this didn't mean there wasn't a problem.

"Okay, everything looks good with baby. I think I know what's causing the bleeding though"

"What?"

"You have a low lying placenta"

"Okay" Addison said realising this was a good outcome

"Is that bad?" Ivy asked as she didn't know what that meant

"It means that the placenta is further down the womb than it should be and it's covering part of my cervix. So I'm going to have to have extra scans so they can keep an eye on what is happening but there's still a high chance that the baby will be okay" Addison explained

"But it might not be?"

"Well there is a higher chance that something could go wrong but we're just going to have to hope for the best"

"I know you already know this Addison, but I still need to go through it with you. The problem could correct itself in time. If it doesn't you could need to stay in hospital from 34 weeks. There is a small risk that you could start bleeding severely and in that case we would need to perform an emergency Caesarian and it also increases your likelihood of giving birth prematurely"

Ivy was finding this all really scary and was worried about the baby. She was still glad she'd come in with Addison though.

"Addison, Dad's just parked. He got your voicemail" Ivy said

"Well I was just about to ask if you wanted me to tell you the sex"

"Can we wait for Jake?"

"Of course"

Addison was meant to be having a scan in a few days time anyway and they were hoping to find out the sex.

It didn't take long for Jake to come in with Henry and a very upset Lily.

"Addison is the baby okay?" Lily asked straight away

"Yes the baby is fine sweetheart. We're going to have to keep an eye on things but hopefully everything will be fine"

"What's wrong?" Jake asked with worry etched across his face

"Low lying placenta" Addison told him

Although it wasn't ideal, Jake was relieved it wasn't something worse.

"Are you ready to find out the sex?" the OBGYN asked

Jake looked at Addison and they both said "yes"

She tilted the screen towards the five of them before saying "congratulations, you're having a baby girl"

Tears began rolling down Addison's cheeks. She couldn't believe she had a little girl growing in her tummy.

"I was really hoping it was going to be a girl. Now I get to have a big sister and a little sister" Lily said

"I know you were. Poor Henry though, he's going to be outnumbered by girls" Addison said laughing

The family were all really happy about the news.

The OBGYN said Addison was okay to go home so they all left the hospital.

Lily and Ivy both rode home with Addison and Jake took Henry.

When they got home Addison went straight upstairs and laid down on the bed.

"Ivy can you watch Henry for a sec please?" Jake asked

"Sure" Ivy replied

Jake went upstairs and found his wife in tears on their bed.

"Oh Addie" Jake said before going straight over to him

"Sorry, I'll be okay in a minute"

Jake wrapped his arms around Addison and gave her a tight squeeze, which was exactly what Addison needed.

"I knew having a good pregnancy was too good to be true"

"It's not the end of the world. Fingers crossed in four months time we'll have another beautiful daughter"

"I can't believe it's a girl. I thought it was going to be a boy for some reason"

"Me too. All we can do now is hope for the best and try not to worry too much. I know that's easier said that done though"

"You're right. I think I just need a moment to let it sink in"

"Okay, I'll go back down and check on the kids. Shout if there's anything you want"

Jake went back downstairs.

"Daddy can we go to the splash park now?" Lily asked as they hadn't got to stay long earlier

"No but maybe we can go tomorrow"

"Is Addison okay?" Ivy asked

"Yeah she's okay. She's going to stay upstairs for a bit but she'll be down soon"

Addison stayed upstairs for about an hour before joining the others.

"Right who wants to FaceTime Angela? We need to tell her the news" Addison asked

Ivy and Lily rushed straight over and they all spoke to Angela, who was delighted by the news.

After a while on the phone Addison saw the time and realised it was time to start doing the pizzas.

Despite how the day had turned out, Ivy ended up having a good day spending time back with her family and enjoying some delicious pizzas.

Once Henry and Lily were in bed, Addison, Jake and Ivy watched a movie.

They weren't paying much attention to it though and were mainly chatting.

"Do you think I could see Betsy tomorrow and maybe Holly too?" Ivy asked

"Of course you can if that's what you'd like" Addison replied

Addison was really happy that Ivy wanted to see her friends again so soon. She'd been worried she'd be embarrassed about seeing them.

"Is it okay if I invite them over?"

"That's fine by me"

"I think I'll be taking Lily and Henry to the splash park tomorrow" Jake said

Once the movie had finished Ivy decided to go up to bed.

"I'll come up once you're ready to say goodnight Ivy" Addison said as this was something she always did now

"Okay. Night Dad, see you tomorrow"

Ivy went upstairs and changed into her pyjamas before going to wash her face and clean her teeth.

She then went back to her bedroom and climbed into bed. It felt so nice to be back in her own bed, she'd really missed it.

It wasn't long before Addison came in to say goodnight.

"You look nice and cosy"

"It's so nice being back in my own bed"

"I bet it is" Addison said as she sat down on the bed "I've missed coming to say goodnight to you every night"

"Me too"

"I hope you sleep well sweetheart, you know where I am if you can't sleep or you need a chat or a cuddle"

"Thank you"

"See you in the morning. Love you lots" Addison said before planting a kiss on Ivy's forehead

"I love you too"

Addison flicked the lamp off before leaving Ivy to go to sleep.

Ivy was so happy and content to be home and it didn't take her long to fall asleep.

Please review xxx


End file.
